Seven is Enough
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Kalau saya melakukan tujuh kesalahan mematikan, apakah saya bisa pergi ke neraka bersamanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Auhtor's note : **_Senangnya_ saya bisa menuliskan ini. Idenya _super fresh_ dari relung hati saya ketika saya mencoba memaksakan diri memikirkan sebuah konsep cerita untuk _challenge __**Seven Deadly Sin**_*telah mengalami kegagalan berulang-ulang, untung kali ini ada hasilnya*. Pertanda lain yang mengirim lampu hijau untuk semakin melaksanakannya adalah tanggal _**deadline **_nya diundur!*nyalamin Farfu*

Saya tidak tahu bagaimana mengaplikasikan tema secara kreatif, yang pasti saya berusaha menulis. Jadi maafkan atas segala keambiguan saya dalam karya ini, setiap pembaca boleh mempertanyakannya, dan saya bersedia menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Yang pasti tema-temanya _mildly implied_. Tidak perlu ragu menebak, karena saya akan memberi tema dari _chapter_ sebelumnya di _chapter_ berikutnya, berikut alasannya. Dan mungkin akan ada ambigu tema karena semua _chapter_ diakusisikan sebagai satu kisah. Namun yang diutamakan adalah menonjolkan satu tema di antara tema lain yang ikut 'nampang':D

**Conditions applied :** Saya membuat **AU** untuk kisah ini, berarti ada pengkondisian yang saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, tapi ada juga yang saya pertahankan. Misalnya umur, gender, dan karakteristik. Namun di sini tidak ada kisah-kisah fenomenal luar-logika seperti keberadaan **Death Note** sendiri. Semuanya murni manusia. Demikian juga dengan status-status karakter, ada perubahan di sana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengampuni kebiadaban saya mengubah-ngubah _setting_ paten. _Peace,_ turunkan kembali semua senjata Anda: )

**Fandom : Death Note **©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Rating : **Errr…T+ ?

**Warning : **

1_. Subtle or_ _**OBVIOUSly**_ yaoi. Perhatikan yang satu ini baik-baik. Bagi yang tidak suka _yaoi_, harap meninggalkan saya tetap 'terhormat'XD.

2. Ada _switching time line_ atau _POV_. Keep alert, _Minna_!XD

**Pairing : **RaitoxL, LXRaito

* * *

_Diusir dari Nirwana,_

_menyusul ke neraka,_

_aku _bersedia_. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Seven is Enough**

**

* * *

  
**

_**----Page 1----**_

_**Satu untuk awal **_

_Saya kembali ke sana._

_Ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada apapun tersembunyi. Namun sesungguhnya berjuta-juta hal berahasia di sana._

_Rahasia yang selama ini tidak ingin dia ungkapkan. Dikubur jauh bersama bibir-bibir yang telah memutih._

_Saya tahu ini akan terjadi, saya yang patut disalahkan. Saya yang lengah. Menyadari khayalan utopis bermetamorfosa sempurna menjadi animo ambisius, namun tidak menanganinya secara tepat. Apakah saya patut menangis atau masih sempat menyesal?_

Tidak_ dan _tidak_._

_TIdak ada yang bisa mencegah ulat bertransformasi menjadi kupu-kupu. Suatu yang alamiah tidak dapat dihentikan dengan intervensi apapun. Melihat sayap kupu-kupu yang masih basah mendispersikan cahaya ultraviolet, siapa tak terhenti untuk menggugahnya? Perlahan rangkanya semakin menguat, siap terbang._

_Bila itu terjadi, hanya ada satu jalan untuk mengentikannya._

Hancurkan sayapnya.

**---HF-Smile--- **

Ketika saya datang, ia memiliki segalanya.

Masih berusia delapan tahun, tapi menyandang nama salah satu keluarga legendaris yang memegang erat wilayah-wilayah regional karena perekonomiannya, selain karena keturunan ningrat tertentu mengakar dari awal peradaban sosial monarkhi.

Semuanya jelas dalam pohon silsilah keluarganya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangkal.

Memakai sepatu di lantai marmer membuat saya merasa ganjil. Merasa tidak pantas mengotori bebatuan indah itu dengan debu atau kotoran lain yang menempel di sepatu, menggores flek tidak pantas. Atau mungkin kaki saya jauh lebih kotor daripada sepatu yang saya kenakan sehingga mau tak mau ia memakaikan saya sepatu? Pengasuh saya kalau Anda bingung dengan subyek 'ia'.

Kalau saya katakan ia memiliki 'segalanya', itu berarti demikian adanya. Saya tidak suka melebih-lebihkan, saya hanya memverbalkan apa yang saya tangkap secara visual.

Ia berdiri di samping ayahnya, tidak nampak malu pada jati dirinya. Dengan cara sendiri mengerahkan kekuatan untuk menandingi pijar kuasa kemenangan sang tetua dari waktu yang menempa. Muda, menyimpan gelora dalam bola mata selembut dan semengalir madu.

"Apakah ini anaknya?" saya tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darinya, tapi saya tetap mencoba menangkap pembicaraan antara pengasuh saya dengan ayahnya.

"Ya, ini anaknya," pengasuh saya meremas bahu saya, seolah mengirim sinyal kebingungan. Mungkin takut saya tidak sesuai dengan bayangan sang ayah meskipun telah dipermak sedemikian rupa, hanya agar tampil menipu beberapa jam.

Suara gumaman memenangkan kesunyian.

"Maafkan, Tuan. Tapi anak ini jauh lebih baik dari…Apa yang terlihat," pengurus saya berusaha meyakinkan. Namun ia tetap terdengar bodoh. Sesungguhnya saya tidak keberatan kembali ke sana, ke tempat penampungan. Tidak ada yang tidak memperhatikan saya, tapi juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Saya cukup nyaman dengan situasi itu. Telah bertahan 15 tahun dengannya. Hanya karena orang ini sepertinya ingin menyumbangkan secuil perhatian pada kondisi akademik anak-anak terlantar, menyeimbangkan gilang-gemilang karirnya dalam dunia ekonomi penuh politik dan pergulatan status dengan sumbangsih sosial; alasan saya berada di sini.

Menunggu dalam gelombang frekuensi ketegangan yang berbeda-beda, pria hampir setengah abad itu tersenyum lembut, "Bukan itu yang saya cemaskan. Dia memang nampak berbeda dari apa yang saya bayangkan, tapi bukan berarti saya tidak menyukainya."

Pengurus saya melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan di dadanya. Setelah ketegangan mereda, ia bisa berceloteh lebih santai, "Ya, ya, Tuan. Dia sudah sangat mandiri, jadi Tuan tidak perlu terlalu memberatkan perhatian padanya. Bahkan dia cepat belajar, dia bisa banyak membantu, misalnya," matanya berpindah ke sosok tanggung berwajah menawan, sosok yang dari tadi menyabotase penglihatan saya, "Membantu mengurus, mungkin, putra Anda."

Pria beribawa itu bertukar pandang dengan lelaki kecil di sampingnya. Pembicaraan kasat mata mengalir dari sorot mata keduanya. Pria itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pengasuh saya secara spesifik, dan saya pada umumnya. Kerutan tipis tersembunyi kurang sempurna di balik arsiran gelap bingkai kaca matanya, seolah tersenyum, meskipun bibirnya tidak, "Mengingatkan saya. Ini memang putra saya, Raito. Saya tidak yakin dia bisa 'diurus' seperti yang Anda bicarakan. Saya cuma bisa bilang Raito bukanlah anak biasa."

"Oo-h," pengurus saya buru-buru membungkuk, "Maafkan atas kekasualan saya." Saya tidak mengerti apa pengurus saya benar menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan sang ayah, sepertinya ia hanya tahu tidak menyinggung nama yang bisa menentukan hidup-mati. Saya pun bergeming, menanti reaksi selanjutnya.

"Itu tidak benar, _Otou-san_," suara kanak-kanaknya bergemerincing seperti riak embun, "Aku akan sangat senang memiliki kakak laki-laki."

Senyum sopan terpatri dalam di wajah manisnya. Jejak itu mustahil tidak saya tangkap, saya bisa mengartikan lain, yang lebih harafiah, senyum itu: _arogansi._ Ia ingin menguji saya.

_Saya tidak mungkin kalah dari bocah yang belum genap sepuluh tahun _kan?

Isu itu menggelitik sekaligus menggugah. Menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan sekaligus kontra batin. Saya hanya percaya akan kalah dari mati, itu pun karena tidak dapat dielakan. Saya tidak suka bertaruh, tapi saya lebih tidak suka kalah. Saya tidak mungkin kalah dari bocah menawan ini, _afirmatif, _biarpun itu artinya saya akan ditendang dari kemewahan beasiswa yang disodorkan tepat di hadapan hidung saya.

"Benar juga. Kau tidak perlu pergi ke bimbingan lagi, kau akan punya kakak yang bisa mengajarimu," cetus Shuuichiro, sang ayah, mengangguk-angguk.

_Jadi itu, jadi itu spesifikasimu? Otak encer._ Saya sedikit geram. Dan beberapa keunggulan lain yang tidak saya miliki, seperti wajah malaikat dan suara seperti nyanyian putra-putra Poseidon, _seperti saya peduli mencari autentikasi dari suara putra Poseidon._ Yang pasti saya juga cukup percaya diri dengan kapasitas otak saya. Kali ini saya tidak bisa tidak menjawab. Haruslah dengan gagah saya memasuki kancah peperangan, "Saya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi setidaknya saya melalui tahun-tahun sekolah menengah. Saya bisa memberi gambaran."

Matanya sedikit membesar, meretas benang ketenangan, efek menjawab tiba-tiba yang saya lancarkan.

"Bukankah itu kedengaran menjanjikan, Raito?" Shuuichiro beretoris. Menerima cukup naïf tantangan liar berbalut kerendahan diri.

Sorot matanya tegang meskipun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. Setidaknya ia tidak berbohong soal keenceran otaknya. Kami sepertinya bisa berkoneksi lewat telepati, tanpa kata yang dapat dilafalkan atau huruf untuk ditorehkan. Tidak perlu rangkaian frase atau strukturisasi kalimat karena semuanya akan menjadi omong kosong.

Saya akan mengerti apa yang ada di dasar hatinya tanpa semua itu.

Ironisnya, ia pun akan seperti itu.

Kami bersiaga pada tabuh pertempuran _non-_audio yang menggetarkan gendang telinga kesadaran.

**---HF-Smile--- **

"Aku sudah mengerti itu," ia berucap serius.

Saya tahu ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Raito seperti pasir hisap, menelan masuk semua pelajaran ke dalam relungnya yang tidak berdasar. Diajari apapun, ia bisa menguasainya tidak kurang dari semalam. Rekor tercepat adalah tiga menit, tepat setelah menjawab soal latihan pertama.

Saya tidak mengharapkan kurang dari itu. Saya tidak meremehkan apa yang sanggup ia kerjakan. Bila ia sudah berkata dengan nada kebosanan, saya mengeluarkan beberapa soal simpanan, mahakarya yang tidak mungkin ia kerjakan kurang dari tiga menit. Itulah kemenangan saya. Sampai saat ini saya masih di atas angin, tapi sepertinya ia tidak membiarkan dirinya 'diperkosa' begitu. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai menimbulkan riak di permukaan tenang.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mengerjakannya, Raito-kun."

Tanpa melirik kembali soal di hadapannya, ia tetap memangku dagunya. Hampir sehalus bulu, rentetan jawaban yang ekivalen dengan hasil akhir dijabarkannya.

Tercengang, _sedikit_. Saya tersenyum masam, "Jadi apa topik berikutnya?"

Ia melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran, roda kursinya berguling beberapa senti ke belakang, ia bergeming sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang, "Entahlah. Eksata itu selain menyediakan jalan berbeda, hasilnya tetap saja sama. Aku lebih suka yang praktis, yang hasilnya tidak bisa kuprediksi, tapi bisa kuatur sedekat mungkin untuk mencapainya."

"Ilmu sosial, kalau begitu?" saya pura-pura tidak tanggap, saya tahu ia memaknai pernyataannya lebih dari sekedar ilmu eksata dan non-eksata yang legal diajarkan di sekolah.

Matanya tiba-tiba menghujam dengan intensitas, penuh kepolosan, "Praktis! Dunia nyata! Pekerjaan ayahku misalnya."

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk berbicara itu," saya menandas.

"Aku jauh lebih tahu," ia menyipit konspiratif, "Maksudku, ayah memang berkuasa saat ini. Rezimnya sulit digoyahkan, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada buih pergolakan. Tidak signifikan, terlalu bijak kata orang-orang, _yang_ sebenarnya ingin menggulingkannya."

"Kau berbicara seolah saya _tahu_ semua rahasia gelap ayahmu," wajah saya kaku, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi memang demikian adanya. Saya bingung kalau ada yang bisa membedakan saya dari mengantuk dengan lapar.

Tapi ia malah mencibir, balik bertanya, "Seperti hal itu bukan prevalensi?"

Saya menggerakan bola mata. Faktanya saya sedang bicara dengan anak yang menggunakan 'prevalensi' sebagai sinonim 'lazim' atau 'hal yang umum', lebih lanjut Raito sepertinya bisa membedakan saya menginginkan permen atau gula-gula. Namun prinsip saya; hindari percakapan privasi. Saya adalah fitur paling sempurna mahluk terisolasi.

Aksi protes saya malah dianggapnya sebagai jalan tol, ia semakin bersemangat. Menegakan punggungnya dan menaruh tangannya di atas meja, "Kalau aku, aku yakin bisa mengekspansi kekuasaan ayahku sampai taraf nasional. Aku bisa memikirkan cara-cara untuk membungkam riak pemberontakan, tapi tentu saja dengan persuasi yang tidak bisa diintrogatifkan."

"Bisa saya kembalikan ke Ilmu Sosial? Kau telah memberi contoh sempurna untuk paham Marxisme," saya berupaya mematikan bibit liar ini. Tapi susahnya punya murid yang sulit dididik karena ketajamannya.

"Prinsip Persamaan?" ia malah menyela, "Tidak seperti itu. Di sana masih banyak celah yang bisa menimbulkan perpecahan. Kemalasan dari pihak yang kurang karena disubsidi, ketidakpuasan dari pihak yang mensubsidi. Tidak ada introgatif, tidak ada _pertanyaan_. Itu konsep fundamentalku. Aku akan membuat semua yang ada di wilayahku seperti bernafas, tidak akan hidup tanpa itu. Sebagai pencetusnya, aku akan membentuk koloid yang kohesif." Kedua tangannya menangkup bola fluida kasat mata.

Lucu kalau ia bercanda, bencana kalau ia serius. Terutama karena animo itu ada di kepala anak sepuluh tahun. Entahlah, mungkin baru angan, belum pantas disebut animo. Karena dalam 'animo' probabilitas kehendak untuk melakukan lebih tinggi dari angan.

Biasanya ada cara konvensional, tapi cukup ampuh untuk mengenyahkan bibit-bibit angan yang tabu digantungkan setinggi langit; menakut-nakuti. Saya tidak yakin berhasil, tapi lebih baik daripada saya mencoba melompat ke pergantian subyek ilmu, yang tadi sudah terbukti ketidakberhasilannya.

Saya meletakan telunjuk saya di bibir saya yang terkatup, "Sssh." Saya memicingkan mata, menyergap luapan percaya diri yang membombardir dalam kilat-kilat di matanya, "Kau bisa saja masuk neraka karena pikiran jahatmu itu."

Ia terpaku, terombang-ambing dengan mulut setengah ternganga.

_Saya berhasil._

Raut wajahnya seperti berkeriut karena perubahan. Lama-lama ia tertawa histeris. Saya tidak ingat momen terakhir saya membuat lelucon. Yang pasti tidak beberapa menit atau detik yang lalu.

"Lawliet-_niisan_, aku bukan Sayu."

Baiklah, _saya berhasil menciptakan pernyataan yang terdengar lucu untuk Raito_.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Sayu menghambur masuk, membawa keriangan dan kedangkalan yang seharusnya dimiliki anak-anak, "Raito-_niisan_, sampai kapan kau mau menggunakan Lawliet-_niichan_? Bukankah jam belajarnya sudah habis?"

"Oh ya," Raito menutup bukunya satu persatu. Menumpuknya kemudian, "Kami sudah selesai." Saya menggigiti kuku, sampai sekarangpun saya tidak habis pikir kenapa saya yang mendapat sufiks _'chan'_.

Mata Sayu berbinar, yang sekarang jauh lebih mengancam daripada ide brilian, gelap Raito bagi saya. Kedangkalan itu ironisnya mencekik dan menenggelamkan saya, "Kalau begitu, Lawliet-_niichan_ harus bermain denganku. Aku sudah menyiapkan set rumah-rumahan di halaman…."

Mata besarnya sedikit mengejang karena sikap 'duduk' saya, atau mungkin lebih tepat didefinisikan 'jongkok' di atas kursi. "Tapi Lawliet-_niichan_ tidak boleh duduk seperti itu," komentarnya kritis.

"Tapi kursi mainan terlalu kecil untuk saya?" saya mencicit, _percayalah_ saya mencicit. Saya lebih takut serbuan antusiasme seperti ini. Cara duduk saya ini lebih kompeten dari cara apapun untuk membuat otak saya tetap rasional. Memang aneh, tapi menjadi darah daging. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan kapan atau kenapa kebiasaan ini muncul, tapi saya sudah tidak dapat lepas darinya.

Sayu nampak berpikir, tapi tidak panjang, "_Oh, _baiklah!" Meskipun demikian, ia tetap memicingkan matanya pada saya. Alam bawah sadarnya tidak menerima, tapi logikanya tertipu.

Tangan kecilnya berusaha menyeret saya, saya bergerak dengan enggan. Ingin menolakpun, saya tidak punya cara jitu. Seandainya saja saya bisa berkata 'tidak' tanpa dilempari berbagai benda yang sanggup digapai tangan kecilnya.

"Raito-_niisan_, tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Sayu sesampai di batas kamar dengan selasar di depan kamar.

"Nanti, Sayu. Kalau aku sudah selesai belajar," Raito tersenyum menyesal.

Lagi, tanpa pikir panjang, Sayu menjawab antusias, "Baiklah!" Lalu mengedikan bahu pada saya. Ia kembali menarik seraup katun putih pada pergelangan tangan kaus saya.

Saya mengikuti di belakangnya, seratus persen percaya Raito tidak akan bergabung. Menyesali diri sendiri tidak punya senyum malaikat yang bisa mengentaskan komplikasi atau efek samping hororisme penolakan.

**---HF-Smile---**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Menggunakan Yagami Raito sebagai fokus cerita berarti satu: _sakit kepala_. Dalam kepala saya Raito selalu menjadi tokoh yang egosentrik, hilang dalam ambisinya sendiri, keras, tidak mau kalah…Tapi itu belum sepenuhnya menggambarkan Raito. Di sini saya mencoba menarik keluar sisi Raito yang lain: determinasi, tanggung jawab, dan mungkin lainnya. Jadi saya sangat mengharapkan tanggapan dan kritik Pembaca, _onegai ne?_

_**EDIT**_: tema untuk chapter 1 adalah **Pride**. Karena di sana menjelaskan L dan Raito sama-sama berpikir berada di atas yang lain. L merasa tidak akan kalah dari Raito, demikian juga sebaliknya. Aksi nyatanya nampak dari L yang senang kalau soal-soal yang diberikannya ada yang tidak bisa dikerjakan RaitoXD. Dari sisi Raito, dia merasa akan lebih baik dari ayahnya. _Have anyone find it?_

**Conditions applied :** Saya membuat **AU** untuk kisah ini, berarti ada pengkondisian yang saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, tapi ada juga yang saya pertahankan. Misalnya umur, gender, dan karakteristik. Namun di sini tidak ada kisah-kisah fenomenal luar-logika seperti keberadaan **Death Note** sendiri. Semuanya murni manusia. Demikian juga dengan status-status karakter, ada perubahan di sana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengampuni kebiadaban saya mengubah-ngubah _setting_ paten. _Peace,_ turunkan kembali semua senjata Anda: )

**Fandom : Death Note **©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Rating : **Errr…T+ ?

**Warning : **

_Subtle or_ _**OBVIOUSly**_ yaoi. Perhatikan yang satu ini baik-baik. Bagi yang tidak suka _yaoi_, harap meninggalkan saya tetap 'terhormat'.XD

Mungkin akan ada _switching time line_ atau _POV_. Keep alert, _Minna_!XD

**Pairing : **RaitoxL, LXRaito

* * *

_Ambisi dan gairah_

_Cukup untuk membunuh_

_

* * *

_

**  
Seven is Enough**

**

* * *

  
**

_**----Page 2----**_

_**Delegasi Otoritas**_

Mungkin orang masih terbuai, atau takjub, atau cemburu pada_nya_ sampai saat ini. Tapi aku tidak lagi mengagumi cara kerja otakku sendiri. Sudah cukup lama. Berkiblat padaku di puncak segalanya, yang kutinggalkan dengan cepat. Karena permainan apa yang masih patut dimainkan bila sudah dimenangkan?

Jenuh, bosan.

Pikiran yang tidak empatik. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan. Duduk di tempat tertinggi, menunggu, mengawasi siapapun yang mungkin memberikan sedikit angin perubahan menggemingkan stagnansiku.

Tapi 'siapapun' tidak pernah datang.

Aku ingin mencoba menguak rahasia yang masih menyembunyikan alternatif. Berpikir ke kedalaman yang paling esensial. Menabrakan diri ke dinding-dinding yang selama ini kupikir akhir dari perjalanan yang bahkan tidak kutempuh oleh separuh hidup yang kumiliki.

Aku tidak berpikir murtad. Aku tahu ada sesuatu untukku.

Bergulat di dalam tubir kebosanan yang menghantui ini.

Yang kumiliki adalah potensi, dan potensi itu tidak sekedar mewujudkan nilai paling spektakuler dalam sejarah pendidikan nasional. Bila hanya itu, aku akan muak dengannya. _Tapi tidak_, karena aku mulai merangkaki kebenaran.

Utopis itu ada dalam sebuah otoritas.

Dan aku adalah medianya. Seorang delegasi.

**---HF-Smile---**

Pikiran-pikiran terus bermunculan di dalam kepalaku.

Seolah ide di seluruh dunia berjejal masuk, mendesak pertanyaan probabilitasnya menjadi kenyataan.

Hal ini terjadi semenjak aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah media yang tepat untuk menampungnya, dan berkapasitas untuk melakukannya.

Kegembiraan ini membuncah di dalam dadaku, membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Orang tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa ada di dalam kepala anak berusia tujuh tahun.

_Aku punya kekuatan untuk mencapai ideal._

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, mengendap keluar dari kamar. Aku perlu eksperimen untuk meyakinkan hipotesaku sendiri.

Dengan sangat selamat, aku sampai di ruang kerja ayah. Komputer tepat di meja kerjanya. Suara dengung agak kasar sedikit mengejutkan ketika aku menyalakannya. Darah yang berdesir terlalu cepat tidak lain hanya karena sekresi hormon yang berlebih, efek sugesti ada kemungkinan sangat kecil seseorang menangkap basah apa yang kulakukan.

Ketakutan yang tidak beralasan dibandingkan euforiaku.

Meskipun demikian, jari-jari ini sedikit gemetar sebelum meletakannya di papan _keyboard_.

Mudah menyusup masuk, bila aku harus berkomentar. Rangkaian kata kunci seolah dihembuskan ke telinga. Sekejap saja aku berhasil menyisipi sistem pertahanan minimal yang sanggup ditawarkan teknologi. Kepala manusia jauh lebih dinamis, bila digunakan dengan benar.

Namun ketika kenyataan menghantam, keyakinanku limbung.

Ayah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar, yang tidak pernah boleh dipertanyakan istrinya sendiri, apalagi anak-anaknya. Yang juga tidak pernah sekalipun terpleset keluar dari lidahnya.

Sesaat aku merasa mati. Tanpa satu artikulasi, tanpa satu ketukan jantung.

Diakselerasi dua kali lipat, otakku sebanyak mungkin menyerap informasi yang ada seiring _bar_ di sisi kanan dalam monitor terus bergerak turun. Gairah keingintahuan yang kurasakan menggelepar di dasar hatiku, menciut dan semakin menciut, membuatku nyeri dan pening.

Suara langkah samar memutus atensi berintensitas tinggiku.

Berusaha keras berpikir untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, aku menutup semua _file_ yang sempat kucuri lihat, dan mematikan komputer. Bunyi _klik_ pada saat lampu CPU padam membuatku sedikit paranoid sementara aku menempel di balik pintu, mengira-ngira siapa pemilik langkah itu dari berat langkahnya.

Di tengah-tengah, langkah itu menghilang sejenak, sejurus kemudian ketukannya menjauh. Aku kembali ke kamarku sewaspada mungkin setelah memastikan telah mendengar debaman halus pintu. Ketegangan yang mencengkram perlahan melonggar.

Kelegaan segera berputar balik secepat semua isi perut naik kembali ke kerongkonganku, secepat pikiranku menuntut investigasi kembali informasi-informasi baru.

Terutama kenyataan bahwa ayah adalah seseorang yang bergerak di dunia gelap; _mafia_.

**---HF-Smile---**

Keluarga, perempuan, minuman keras, ganja, kecuali obat terlarang.

Aku ingin tertawa.

Betapa berdedikasinya ayahku ini.

Aku menutup leptop, baru saja mengamati perkembangan baru 'rahasia' ayahku. Ternyata pertemuan-pertemuan dadakan atau lembur pada hari-hari tertentu adalah hari di mana dia berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain, yang berbeda dengan rekan-rekan di tempat kerja formalnya.

Aku kurang memperhatikan indikasi itu di usia-usia muda. Tapi sekarang aku menyelami sejauh pemikirannya. Apalagi setelah menyadap komputernya.

"Raito-_kun_, waktunya belajar," Lawliet mengetuk pintu.

Aku bergerak ke pintu, membuka kunci, dan membiarkannya masuk setelah melebarkan daun pintu.

Ia menghela nafas setelah melompat ke kursi dan menaikkan kedua kakinya, "Kenakalan ini harus kau hentikan, Raito-_kun_."

"Apa maksudmu, Lawliet-_niisan_?" aku menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Pembicaraan dengannya selalu sedikit berbahaya. Rahasia ini tidak seharusnya sampai ke telinga ibu atau Sayu. Tidak juga kepada Lawliet. Tapi ia terlalu kritis, di lain pihak introvert. Aku sangat yakin ia hanya akan menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri, tidak ada yang kutakutkan saat berbicara dengannya.

"Merompak data ayahmu," ucap Lawliet lurus.

"Bulan ini menjadikan peringatanmu genap dua tahun," jawabku ringan.

Ia menggigiti kukunya, ciri yang selalu dilakukannya saat berpikir. Aku memperhatikannya dengan tertarik, menerka-nerka apa yang ada di kepalanya. Aku menemukan hal yang unik, yang mengusir kebosanan. Aku sering menemui pikiran kami bersinkronisasi. Ada mekanisme tertentu mirip gelombang elektromagnet atau radio.

"Kau hanya mengalihkan perhatian. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan aku," aku sudah menduga ia akan berkata begitu. Seperti tidak mengerti saja aku keras kepala. _Sama sepertinya._

"Aku hanya mencari tahu. _Toh_ aku tidak mengintervensi urusan ayahku. Bisa dianggap aku tidak tahu apa-apa," kelitku.

"Tapi kau tahu," Lawliet menuding pelan, walaupun tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah, sejujurnya aku punya pikiran-pikiran tertentu. Kupikir ada nilainya kalau kusampaikan pada Ayah."

"Tidak!" ia menyergah, "Ayahmu tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kalian karena Beliau tidak ingin ada yang mengikuti jejaknya. Katakan kau _mengerti_ itu."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Ayah mungkin, hampir pasti, tidak pernah memberitahu rahasianya karena tidak mau membahayakan keluarganya. Sayu terlalu polos, dan ia perempuan. Tidak mungkin hidup dengan kekerasan seperti dalam dunia hitam. Selain itu ayah sangat yakin aku punya jalan lain selain menjadi penerusnya. Dengan segala talenta yang kumiliki.

Aku juga yakin dengan apa yang kumiliki, jalan ke dunia yang sama sekali terpisah dari dunia ayah terbentang lebar.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku tahu bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang harus kuraih. Bayangkan akses yang kudapat dari apa yang telah dicapai ayah. Politik, ekonomi, status sosial…Singkatnya _pengaruh_. Kekuatan luar biasa ini akan sangat membantu mewujudkan kewajiban yang telah diotoritaskan padaku. Aku bisa membentuk dunia, menjadikannya ideal. Bukankah itu pencapaian yang diinginkan semua orang? Dan kini mereka telah memiliki medianya; _diriku_.

"Aku mengerti," aku menghela nafas, memasang wajah kecewa. Aku harus berpura-pura mundur supaya ia tidak terus mencercaku, "Mari tidak bicarakan ini lagi. Kita belajar saja, sebentar lagi ujian masuk sekolah menengah pertama."

Ia pun setuju pengalihan topik ini, terbukti saat ia mulai membuka-buka buku soal.

Kuharap ia berpikir aku sudah menyerah, meskipun logikaku sangat menentangnya. Lawliet akan terus mengawasiku, mengiritasiku dengan pandangan curiga serba tahunya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi menceritakan pikiranku padanya semenjak ia tidak menangkap isyarat takdir sepertiku. Mulai hari ini aku akan sangat berhati-hati.

Meskipun aku sedikit kesepian.

**---HF-Smile---**

Saya hampir tidak menyadari waktu-waktu yang berlalu kalau saja hari berganti hari berjalan senormal tarikan setiap nafas.

Tentu saja saya menyadarinya karena Raito terus bertumbuh. Tingginya hampir sebahu saya saat ia memasuki tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah pertama. Dan sudah sekepala di bawah saya di sekolah menengah lanjutan.

Saya juga bertambah tinggi, sedikit mungkin. Saya cuma menyadari punggung saya semakin bungkuk. Lagipula saya sudah melampaui usia pertumbuhan.

Kehidupan damai pun berevolusi perlahan. Saya menggunakan 'evolusi' untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi ke asal. Itu memang benar.

Gangguan-gangguan mulai datang dari telepon yang tidak bisa berhenti berdering, mengganggu waktu membaca saya dan belajar Raito. Saya menyesali Raito tidak perlu lagi belajar dalam bimbingan saya. Saya sangat ingat hari di mana ia meminta saya untuk tidak membantunya lagi, karena katanya ia sudah dewasa, ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Saya menerimanya, tapi saya belum dapat menghentikan kebiasaan berada di kamarnya pada jam-jam tertentu. Jadi saya menghabiskan waktu di sana dengan membaca.

Telepon-telepon yang masuk tidak ada artinya dibandingkan ketika mendadak muncul sosok sangat halus disebut 'perempuan', tersenyum malu-malu pada saya di ambang pintu. Lalu kemudian Raito memaksa saya keluar dari kamarnya. Membutuhkan 'privasi' dengan teman, katanya.

Saya berjalan lunglai ke kamar sendiri. Di selasar, Sayu terkikik dengan mata berbinar. "Siapa itu, Lawliet-_niichan_? Pacar kah?"

Saya tidak tahu jawabannya dan tidak mau tahu. Maka saya mengangkat bahu.

"Kita bisa cari tahu!" Sayu terkikik lagi, "Sayu bisa mengantarkan minuman ke dalam dan mengamati dari dekat."

Saya bergumam, "Ide bagus, Sayu."

"Ayo!" Sayu tiba-tiba menarik saya ke dapur.

"Saya rasa…Saya tidak bisa ikut."

"Lawliet-_niichan_," Sayu menyebut nama saya dengan pasrah seraya menyiapkan dua cangkir dan mulai membuat ramuan dengan lincah, "Tentu saja kau harus ikut! Kau harus mengamati bagaimana mendekati perempuan!"

Apa saya belum menyebut Raito berfitur terlalu magnetis untuk ditolak?

Sayu menyodorkan cangkir dengan alur kelabu tipis di atasnya, dua yang lain ada di nampan, "Minum ini dulu, dan semangat!" ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan tersenyum lebar.

Manisnya Sayu. Saya tahu magnet ala Raito ada juga dalam dirinya. Medannya masih sempit, tapi tidak diragukan akan semakin melebarkan zonanya. Bukan berarti saya mau berpartisipasi meloncat ke dalam teritorinya. Saya menghargainya sebagai adik.

Saya meneguk cepat teh yang disajikannya, lalu membalas senyumnya dengan senyum canggung, "Terima kasih."

"Waktunya berangkat ke medan perang," Sayu membawa nampan dengan kedua tangannya tanpa mengurangi radiasi senyumnya.

**---HF-Smile---**

"Tentu saja main-main."

"Kau tidak berkata begitu pada Sayu, tapi saya tahu alasannya."

Senyum meremehkan, yang secara ironis menakjubkan, merekah di wajahnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengatakannya pada saya?" saya memperhatikan tumpukan buku-buku di dekat lemari bukunya. Saya tidak bisa tidak menjengit.

"Karena cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu. Lagipula bukan masalah penting," jawab Raito seadanya. Koneksi di antara kami tumbuh terlalu tajam. Semua insting saya sangat peka pada eksistensinya, demikian sebaliknya, kurang lebih. Saya tidak bisa memprediksi sebesar apa saya membocorkan diri sendiri padanya. Hubungan yang menakutkan, tapi tidak bisa dielakan.

"Bukan masalah juga menunjukkan buku-buku itu pada saya."

Raito memandang saya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan buku di sampingnya. Ia tertawa renyah seraya menarik majalah yang terjepit di antara buku ensiklopedia dan manual. "Maksudmu ini?" Tanpa segan ia menunjukkan majalah dengan gambar wanita nyaris tidak berbusana pada halaman depannya. Kening saya berkerut lagi.

"Hanya bersikap normal, Lawliet-_niisan_," Raito memasukkan kembali buku itu karena menyadari majalah itu menimbulkan gangguan tertentu pada syaraf-syaraf di wajah saya, "Jangan mengajar moral apapun, karena aku pun tidak seantusias itu melihat perempuan-perempuan telanjang."

Raito menyimpan majalah terlarangnya dengan rapi sehingga dari luar hanya terlihat seperti jajaran kamus dan ensiklopedia, "Kau tentunya menyadari dalam dunia pergaulan ada yang disebut adaptasi. Anak laki-laki seusiaku, mempunyai beberapa majalah, atau mungkin video adalah wajar. Untuk bertahan dalam populasi ini, tentu saja aku harus beradaptasi dengan cara mereka. Aku tidak sekontroversial dirimu."

Bagus, sekarang ia sudah bisa mulai menguliahi saya. Menyadarkan saya berapa banyak waktu yang berlalu tanpa saya sadari, "Saya tidak kontroversial, tapi jujur."

"Jujur belum tentu menyelamatkanmu," entah apa maksudnya, tapi ia mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang dalam.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau maksud adalah selamat dari perempuan-perempuan yang kau ajak bermain," saya terkejut dengan kesinisan saya sendiri, tapi itu cukup untuk perenungan sendiri.

"Atau karena Lawliet-_niisan_ tidak bisa bermain dengan satu orang perempuan _pun_," Raito membalas tidak mau kalah.

Pembicaraan omong kosong ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Saya tidak punya itikad lain selain menghentikannya, "Seperti yang kau bilang, ini bukan masalah penting. Saya tidak akan menghentikanmu. Satu yang perlu kau pegang, tanggung jawab." Biarpun saya berkata begitu, sebenarnya saya lega Raito hanya bermain-main dengan sekian banyak perempuan yang datang silih berganti. Karena saya sudah cukup lama bersama-sama keluarga ini, saya menduga saya mulai posesif. Saya tidak rela menyerahkan salah satu dari mereka…_Belum_.

'Tidak' mengindikasikan selamanya, saya masih cukup waras.

"Aku tahu itu," Raito menjawab pelan, memandang saya dalam-dalam, ingin membaca saya seolah mencium gelagat lain dari sosok yang telah dikontrol sempurna oleh logika semata, "Terima kasih atas nasihatnya."

**---HF-Smile---**

_Kedatangannya sudah saya nantikan._

_Siluet tubuh tinggi rampingnya membayangi saya. Semakin ia masuk ke dalam, saya bisa mengenali setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya, termasuk bunga putih tersemat di dadanya._

_Senyap saat kami bertukar pandang. Pandangannya semakin mengeras karena saya menudingnya._

"_Lawliet-_niisan_, tidakkah seharusnya kau bergabung dengan sanak keluarga di luar? Kita sedang masa berkabung," namun demikian ia masih begitu pandai menyembunyikan isi hatinya._

"_Apakah kau berkabung, Raito-_kun_?"_

"_Seingatku yang terbaring di peti siap dikuburkan itu adalah ayahku. Apakah kau yakin mau menanyakan hal ini padaku?"_

"_Kau berkabung hanya karena kau menyesal ayahmu pergi sebelum kau menanamkan pengaruhmu pada rekan-rekan dan kenalannya," dalam hati saya dipenuhi desakan kemarahan. Ada kalanya saya ingin mecabik kulit di wajahnya, karena apa yang diperlihatkannya selama ini adalah dusta._

_Pandangannya terpaku pada saya selama beberapa detik, berkilat dalam kegelapan, buas. Tapi ia selalu berhasil mengontrol emosinya, "Kita sudah kehilangan Ayah, apa kau mau membuatku kehilangan saudara-saudaraku juga?"_

"_Raito-_kun,_" saya mendesah gemas. Saya sangat tahu ia sama sekali tidak serius dengan ucapannya._

_Ia merunduk. Dengan ringan kedua lengannya melingkari bahu saya, sisi wajahnya menempel pada sisi wajah saya saat ia merangkul saya. Suara seperti petikan dawai Surgawi mengalun dan bergelung tepat di pendengaran, "Lawliet-_niisan,_ kita semua bersedih dan mengapresiasikannya dalam berbagai bentuk. Kalau dengan menyalahkanku kau bisa menjadi lebih lega, salahkan aku. Salahkan aku."_

"_Aku akan keluar menemani Sayu dan Ibu. Kurasa kau pun perlu waktu sendiri untuk berpikir," setelah berkata demikian, ia mengecup pelan dahi saya, seolah menghibur, menganggap saya sinting. Tapi sampai ia hilang, meninggalkan saya dalam ruangan yang terkunci rapat kegelapan, tidak ada satu katapun yang mampu keluar sementara saya terhempas oleh mantra hipnotisnya._

**---HF-Smile---**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_This scene really dedicated to Raito and L, to have urged along their live must be painful and tiring. So please relax for a while, take a deep breath, and get enough sleep*hug Raito and L*._ Maaf ya kalau adegannya sedikit nakal, saya ga tahan membuat adegan gencatan senjata di antara mereka…Dan ide ini timbul dari _artwork rabid_ saya*_smirk_*. Maka untuk _chapter _ini, akan ada _fanart_ nya, _yey!_. Maaf juga kalau terasa OOC, karena di sini saya membayangkan Raito sebagai manusia normal, tanpa pengaruh _Death Note_. Saya mengasumsikannya sebagai orang yang mencintai keluarganya*versi _Canon_ nya pun dia mati-matian menyelamatkan Sayu yang diculik kan? Dan biarpun sampai saat akhir dia mau menggunakan ayahnya untuk menuliskan nama Mello*bener ga y? lupa2inget* di _Death Note_, buktinya dia menangis meraung-raung*. Meskipun cintanya pada L belum tentu sesederhana cinta pada keluarga*_giggle_*. Intinya izinkan saya menuliskan Raito sebagai orang yang sebenarnya berhati lembut*jeritan dari lubuk hati terdalam*.

(You can check the fanart at **Infantrum** in** Show off**, **art gallery**, **Ma Works Lha...**(_members only_) or at **devianART**-Check in my profile to get the address^^) Be sure to check it and comment will be very welcome.

_**Something you should know**_(No??!): Tema untuk chapter sebelumnya adalah **Greed**. Ini muncul dari pihak Raito. Dia ingin menguasai apa yang telah dicapai ayahnya, yaitu status sosial untuk menggenapkan ambisinya sebagai '_delegasi otoritas_' (Maksudnya adalah seseorang yang diberikan kekuasan atau kemampuan untuk menjalankan sesuatu yang besar dan mempengaruhi banyak orang).

**Conditions applied :** Saya membuat **AU** untuk kisah ini, berarti ada pengkondisian yang saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, tapi ada juga yang saya pertahankan. Misalnya umur, gender, dan karakteristik. Namun di sini tidak ada kisah-kisah fenomenal luar-logika seperti keberadaan **Death Note** sendiri. Semuanya murni manusia. Demikian juga dengan status-status karakter, ada perubahan di sana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengampuni kebiadaban saya mengubah-ngubah _setting_ paten. _Peace,_ turunkan kembali semua senjata Anda: )

**Fandom : Death Note **©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Rating : **Errr…T+ ?

**Warning : **

1_. Subtle or_ _**OBVIOUSly**_ yaoi. Perhatikan yang satu ini baik-baik. Bagi yang tidak suka _yaoi_, harap meninggalkan saya tetap 'terhormat'.XD

2. Mungkin akan ada _switching time line_ atau _POV_. Keep alert, _Minna_!XD

**Pairing : **RaitoxL, LXRaito

* * *

_When you look at me,_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love?

* * *

  
_

**Seven is Enough

* * *

  
**

_**----Page 3----**_

_**Suatu Hari**_

'Dia terlalu banyak tahu.'_ Tanpa bukti pun aku telah merasakannya. Instingnya terlalu peka untuk seseorang yang tidak mau terlalu terlibat dalam masalah orang lain._

_Lain dari kebiasaannya yang selalu memperingatiku, ia membiarkan segalanya terjadi. Membuatku berpikir dua kali mengenai keterlibatannya. _'Apa dia hanya meracau hanya karena perasaannya?'_ Aku menggeleng. _Tidak_. Lawliet bukanlah orang yang digerakan emosi. Ia menggunakan logika yang merefleks layaknya insting._

'Lalu apa yang ia tahu? Sejauh mana?'

_Sebelum mengeksekusi, aku telah mengujicobakannya berkali-kali. Melakukan simulasi diam-diam. Aku selalu berhati-hati. Bila ia memang mengetahui sesuatu, apa lubang yang kutinggalkan? Di mana?_

'Tenang, Raito. Panik hanya dilakukan orang berpikiran pendek.' _Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, meredakan kecamuk jiwa. Setelah berhasil menekannya hingga berada kembali di dalam penjara kendali diri, aku merunut kembali langkah-langkah yang telah kuambil…._

**---HF-Smile---**

Berlindung dalam nuasa keremangan yang diciptakan bayang-bayang pohon, aku melanjutkan bacaan semalam. Bukan buku berbobot, tapi seumur hidup Sayu tidak akan menyentuhnya.

Sudah lama cuaca tidak secerah ini; matahari tinggi di langit, sebaliknya awan menggantung rendah. Ilalang-ilalang di kebun meraih kesempatan untuk tumbuh setinggi-tingginya sebelum mengering karena terpanggang panas terik. Aku menikmati kesunyian ini walaupun tidak benar-benar sendiri. Lawliet ada di dekatku; melipat kakinya sangat rapat ke dadanya-seperti biasa-, membaca buku yang kupikir sangat tidak nyaman dipegang melihat prilaku eksentriknya. Sementara Sayu ada dalam perjalanan memancing bersama ayah dalam sebuah perahu. Aku masih bisa melihat mereka bila aku sedikit mengangkat wajahku, danau tepat di belakang rumah kami, yang pada sore hari secerah ini akan menampilkan atraksi matahari terbenam paling brilian.

Dari luar, tetangga-tetangga akan melihat kami sebagai keluarga kaya yang menghabiskan akhir pekan yang damai di halaman belakang rumah dengan harmonis. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak begitu,

Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah berhasil memenangkan kepercayaan Ayah. Ia dengan rela mendatangi kamarku atau memanggilku ke ruangannya hanya untuk membahas masalah-masalah yang timbul di pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan tidak legalnya. Aku hanya berperan sebagai penasihat, tapi selama ia menjalankan apa yang kusarankan, problema terpecahkan, semua kredit masuk dalam buku jasaku.

Tentu saja aku sangat berhati-hati pada Lawliet. Ia adalah orang terakhir di dunia ini yang akan tahu. Ia selalu sengit menentangku. Aku cukup pintar untuk menyisihkannya keluar, walaupun sebenarnya kecerdasannya akan memberi sumbangsih besar…Kalau ia bersedia berkomitmen.

Suara berat teredam mengusik.

Lawliet masih berada dalam gestur anehnya, tapi bukunya mendarat di antara kedua kakinya. Matanya terpejam rapat.

"Lawliet-_niisan_," panggilku pelan, kemudian mengencangkannya sedikit, "Lawliet-_niisan_!"

Matanya tersentak terbuka, membelalak beberapa saat. Masih ling-lung, ia berpaling ke arahku, "Sepertinya saya jatuh tertidur."

Aku melihat kantung matanya yang semakin menonjol dan menghitam hari demi hari. Agak heran dengan apa yang dilakukannya setiap malam. Apa ia belajar? Apa ia membutuhkan waktu semalam suntuk untuk belajar? Aku tidak yakin, "Sepertinya kau lelah sekali."

"Oh tidak juga," ia menguap, kelopak matanya setengah jatuh menutupi mata besarnya. Lucu juga melihatnya tidak sewaspada biasanya, "Udaranya sangat nyaman. Temperatur dan kelembaban, sangat membuai."

Aku mendongak, daun-daun hijau gelap berkisikan. "Karena ini pertengahan Juni. Tak terasa sebentar lagi musim panas."

Ia hanya menggumam mengiyakan.

"Hanya ingin tahu, Lawliet-_niisan_," ucapku melanjutkan percakapan, "Apa kau kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini? Matamu sangat berkantung dan hitam."

Ia menguap lagi, menggaruk kepalanya dengan ceroboh, "Membantu dosen. Katanya saya lulus terlalu cepat, menjaga agar kelulusan saya bersamaan dengan yang lain, maka dalam satu setengah tahun ini saya diminta menjadi asistennya."

"Apakah menjadi asisten harus mengurangi waktu tidurmu?"

"Riset, penelitian, menyiapkan modul," jemari kurusnya mengangat satu demi satu seiring ia menyebut daftar kesibukannya, kemudian ia mengayunkan pergelangan tangannya, mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran yang menyibukkannya, "Beliau menyuruh saya apa saja, asal tidak berurusan dengan orang-orang."

"Tidak salah _Otou-san_ membawamu masuk kemari," cetusku. Tentu saja ia juga menjadi penetralisir tingkat kejenuhanku yang sudah mencapai titik kritis. Sekarang aku punya teman rival tenis yang handal dan lawan bermain catur yang seimbang, selain pertempuran gerilya kami mengenai situasi atau isu tertentu karena kesenjangan opini.

Secara umum, cara berpikir kami sama. Hanya saja bisa menimbulkan kesimpulan yang kontradiktif. Sangat naluriah bagi kami untuk selalu berperang sampai ditemukan pemenangnya, karena kami sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Tapi kalau dilihat lebih dalam, sebenarnya tidak ada yang menang atau kalah, karena selalu ada alternatif yang berbeda, menginspirasi orang yang berbeda pula untuk tujuan yang sama. Seperti mengerjakan soal matematika.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut, menundukkan kepalanya, tidur dengan cara paling aneh.

"Lawliet-_niisan_, kau tidak akan bisa tidur pulas dengan cara itu."

"Saya tidak butuh istirahat total, Raito-_kun_. Saya hanya perlu bersandar."

"Kau bisa bersandar ke sini," aku menepuk tunggul pohon besar yang kusandari, lalu berdehem. Agak aneh pikiran ini melintas, tapi karena cuaca sedang indah dengan anehnya, kurasa akan ada toleransi untuk tawaran yang sangat absurb dariku, "atau padaku."

Ia menatap kosong sejenak padaku, berpikir sama persis dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Bahwa otak kadang bisa bekerja terbalik.

"Saya…," ia nampak berpikir, "akan lebih baik tidur sebagaimana adanya."

Keningku, tanpa sempat kucegah, mengerut. Penolakannya seperti menggulungku dalam angin ribut. Jauh lebih mengesalkan dari 'aku-tidak-peduli' dan 'aku-basa-basi'. "Sikap waspadamu itu bisa sangat mengesalkan, Lawliet-_niisan_. Apalagi setelah tinggal bersama kami hampir lima tahun, kau masih sangat sungkan. Kami keluargamu _kan_?"

Aku menekankannya supaya ia tahu bahwa aku serius. Aku berpikir terlibat terlalu emosional, tapi aku bisa menggunakan emosi ini untuk menariknya nanti, memupuk 'persaudaraan' untuk keperluan di masa mendatang.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi masih berpikir keras. Masalah relasi seperti badai di kepalanya, padahal ia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu dua setengah tahun.

Aku kembali membuka bukuku karena responnya terlalu bodoh untuk kuamati. Aku tidak ingin menertawakannya, tapi sungguh, aku ingin mencemoohnya sekarang.

Aku menyembunyikan senyum kemenanganku ketika ia balik bertanya dengan polos, "Jadi, di mana saya harus bersandar?"

"Menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya, memutar bola mata. Meledek kecanggungannya.

Ia diam, memperhatikanku. Bola mata hitamnya bergulir dari atas ke bawah, mengamati, menimbang, kebingungan membuat keputusan. Dengan caranya sendiri, ada sesuatu yang panas mencair di sekujur tubuhku, seperti dilumuri lelehan lava…_Ah_, terlalu dramatis. Seperti disiram air panas. Mungkinkah karena cara padangnya yang seolah bisa menembus batas fisik, menuju ke pusat batin?

Ia terus memperhatikan kakiku yang setengah terjulur, "Kalau boleh…."

Well, _pilihan lumayan_. "Silakan, kapan saja kau siap," aku mengedikkan daguku ke arah tatapannya berhenti, ingin sedikit menggodanya.

Ia membeku di tempatnya, diserang mimpi buruk.

**---HF-Smile---**

Setelah mengerahkan berbagai usaha dan menampilkan kecanggungan yang nyaris membobol pertahanan saraf seriusku, nyatanya ia tidur pulas. Sepulas bayi.

Kepalanya cukup berat, pikirku. Kakiku mulai keram, tapi aku tidak punya atensi membangunkannya dalam waktu dekat.

Dengkur pelan, gerakan dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun secara teratur, juga rambut-rambut hitam legam yang kadang menari lemah berpasangkan semilir angin yang terserak di pangkal tungkaiku; membuatku damai dengan cara mistis.

Mistis karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Aku yang anak sulung, tiba-tiba mendapat kakak angkat. Awalnya aku meremehkannya. Aku yakin aku akan mengolok-olok kakakku sendiri dalam hatiku. Tapi nyatanya terjadi kebalikannya. Sangat paradoks, namun aku diam-diam cukup puas.

Fiturnya sangat berbeda dariku, secara fasad, Lawliet bukanlah manusia yang menarik perhatian. _Ya_, menarik perhatian dilihat dari sudut keambiguannya. Ia canggung berbicara, tertutup, tapi tajam. Hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Seiring aku bertambah umur, dan pikiranku bisa menerawang lebih jauh lagi, barulah aku bisa mengantisipasinya.

Aku pun tidak menganggapnya saudara yang diikat jalinan darah seperti aku dengan Sayu. Ada hal lain yang mengikat kami karena pikiran kami sering kali terhubung. Apa karena kami berada di level yang sama, maka koneksi batin itu bisa terjadi? Apa semudah itu? Tapi itu penjelasan yang paling logis, Ia mengerti bagaimana cara berpikirku, demikian sebaliknya. Secara teknis, itulah yang membuat kami saling memahami jauh di balik kata-kata.

Aku memandangnya lagi dalam-dalam, tanpa ditutup-tutupi. _Toh_ ia pun tidak akan menyadarinya. Aku tersenyum ringan membayangkan gempa bumi pun tidak cukup untuk membangunkannya sekarang.

Biarlah kedamaian ini bersamanya dan bersamaku sedikit lebih lama.

**---HF-Smile---**

Saya menatap matahari terbenam tanpa berpindah posisi, menunggu kekakuan akibat tidur terlalu nyenyak meringan. Kemudian mendongak, mendapati Raito pun tertidur di tengah bacaannya. Kepalanya miring ke bahunya. Iluminasi keemasan melukis bayangan pada wajahnya dengan luar biasa. Saya tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih indah daripada ini.

Saya mengagumi keindahan, tapi dari jauh. Namun ada desakan lain yang menggerakan otot-otot di tangan saya untuk meraih keindahan yang ada di depan mata saya.

Angin musim semi bisa membuat saya kehilangan kewarasan. _Raito-_kun_ adalah adik saya, keluarga. _Saya mengingatkan diri sendiri sebelum bertindak gegabah. Afeksi yang saya rasakan terhadapnya hanyalah posesifisme terhadap keluarga.

Namun saya tidak bisa menyangkal, kedekatan ini memberi perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan yang hangat. Saya sangat waspada, menanti kehangatan itu mengepul hilang. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Membuat saya tidak ingin berpindah, _ingin_ berada di sini selamanya. Keinginan itu setara dengan posesifisme saya pada makanan manis.

Komitmen apa yang sebenarnya saya nantikan?

Tidak akan terjadi seperti bayangan melantur ini. Seandainya saya pernah berada di dalam sebuah keluarga, dan saya cukup dekat dengan anggotanya, mungkin saya tidak akan sebingung sekarang, putus asa akan jawaban.

Siapa yang bisa memberi jawabannya?

Kepalanya bergerak ke posisi tegak. Keningnya berkerut, menolak menarik kelopak matanya ke atas. Rupanya ia pun masih punya sisi kekanak-kanakan yang manis. Saya tidak melepaskan sedetik pun untuk menyaksikannya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk, kerutan di keningnya belum menghilang, tapi ia pun tidak menyadari kepala saya masih berbaring di pangkuannya.

Setelah beberapa saat menerawang jauh, barulah ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada saya.

_Itu dia_. Sepasang mata madu yang makin berpijar dipoles redupnya matahari. Sepasang mata yang semakin luar biasa karena menyiratkan kedalaman tak terperi, kekuatan, dan angan. Saya melihat bayangan mata saya di sana. Saya penasaran apa ia melihat saya seperti saya melihat diri saya yang terpantul dari matanya?

Wajahnya serius saat mengatakan dengan suara serak, "Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku."

Saya melonjak bangkit, duduk di sampingnya. Kesenangan egois saya melupakan adanya darah yang harus dialirkan ke seluruh bagian tubuh untuk membuatnya fungsional. "Maaf, Raito-_kun_," saya bergumam.

"Tidak masalah," ucapnya santai, dengan sangat murah hati tidak mengurut-urut kakinya yang mati rasa. "Aku pun tertidur pada akhirnya." Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, tertawa risih, seolah 'tertidur' adalah kriminalitas.

"Seharusnya kalau _Otou-san_ dan Sayu sudah kembali, mereka akan membangunkan kita," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu mereka belum kembali," saya menyimpulkan.

Raito memeriksa jam tangannya, "Pukul enam. Kukira sebentar lagi."

Tepat pada saat itu, kami diinterupsi dentuman kayu beradu, antara papan kayu perahu dengan tiang kayu dek. Shuuichiro mengikatkan tambang ke pasak, membuat simpul-simpul dengan terlatih. Sayu melompat ke atas dek, wajahnya sumringah, bisa dijelaskan dari seember ikan di tangannya.

Meskipun siang hari bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memancing…Kebaikan datang berbelas kasih pada banyak orang hari ini.

"Lawliet-_niichan_, Raito-_niisan_! Lihat, lihat! Kami menangkap banyak ikan! Nanti kita bisa minta _Oka-san_ membakarnya di halaman! Kita piknik!" pekiknya girang. Shuuichiro sudah di sisinya pada saat itu, senyum simpul mengembang di wajahnya seraya melepaskan topi memancingnya.

Raito berjalan ke arah Shuuichiro, membawakan peralatan memancingnya, "Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras."

Shuuichiro menepuk bahunya dan merangkulnya sambil berjalan, "Cuma rekreasi. Sudah lama aku tidak mengajak Sayu pergi."

Sayu menyodorkan ember penuh ikan pada saya, "Lawliet-_niichan_, bantu aku bawa ini, boleh?"

"Ya," saya menerimanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam, mengikuti Sayu yang berjingkrak girang menyerbu ibunya.

Saya menyaksikan mereka berangkulan penuh tawa, sesuatu yang hangat kembali membasuh diri saya. Ternyata saya terlalu paranoid, ketakutan saya tidak beralasan. Inilah rasanya punya keluarga. Kedamaian membanjir memenuhi relung-relung hati, meradiasi saya untuk tersenyum lemah.

Seandainya setiap hari berlalu dengan kedamaian seperti hari ini. Saya bisa mati tanpa penyesalan.

**---HF-Smile---**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Sekedar memperingatkan kembali, sangat mungkin super OOC, keabsurban alias ketidakjelasan. Silakan bertanya pada saya kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, saya sangat senang hati menjelaskan isi otak saya yang berantakan^^.

_**Something you should know**_(No??!): Tema untuk chapter sebelumnya adalah **Sloth **_alias laziness_. Hehehe, pasti ga bakal ada yang menyangka demikian, malah mungkin berpikir chapter sebelumnya ga ada tema. _But there IS a theme! _Bagi seorang Raito dan L bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon rindang sampai ketiduran adalah kemalasan^^, kriminalitas.

**Conditions applied :** Saya membuat **AU** untuk kisah ini, berarti ada pengkondisian yang saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, tapi ada juga yang saya pertahankan. Misalnya umur, gender, dan karakteristik. Namun di sini tidak ada kisah-kisah fenomenal luar-logika seperti keberadaan **Death Note** sendiri. Semuanya murni manusia. Demikian juga dengan status-status karakter, ada perubahan di sana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengampuni kebiadaban saya mengubah-ngubah _setting_ paten. _Peace,_ turunkan kembali semua senjata Anda: )

**Fandom : Death Note **©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Rating : **Errr…T+ ?

**Warning : **

1_. Subtle or_ _**OBVIOUSly**_ yaoi. Perhatikan yang satu ini baik-baik. Bagi yang tidak suka _yaoi_, harap meninggalkan saya tetap 'terhormat'.XD

2. Mungkin akan ada _switching time line_ atau _POV_. Keep alert, _Minna_!XD

**Pairing : **RaitoxL, LXRaito

* * *

_Kita mengingkari logika, mengingkari janji, mengingkari takdir yang telah ditetapkan oleh semesta._

_Akhir dari kita adalah kepedihan._

_Meskipun demikian, kita masih berharap kemungkinan terkecil itu ada untuk menyelamatkan jiwa kita dari dosa-dosa yang tak mungkin terampuni._

_Bila tidak, kita masih bisa mengganti ikrar kita pada keabadian._

Bersediakah kau menerimaku dalam duka, tanpa suka?_

* * *

  
_

**Seven is Enough

* * *

  
**

_**----Page 4----**_

_**Muslihat**_

_Amerika, waktu setempat._

_Sesekali berada di luar kurungan folder-folder dan liputan udara palsu, saya menyipitkan mata. Memandang jauh pada cahaya mega oranye keemasan disapukan oleh kuas misterius alam. Matahari sedang terbenam di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Kuasa sinarnya akan redup seperti lilin yang tersergap lelehannya sendiri, digantikan temaram rembulan yang tak kuat menahan malam jatuh ke langit._

_Matahari memiliki siklusnya sendiri. Demikian juga bulan. Saling mengejar dalam sebuah lingkaran. Tidak pernah bertemu, meskipun keduanya berada di semesta yang sama. Seolah mereka bermain jungkat-jungkit; di mana satu timbul, pihak seberangnya akan tenggelam._

_Pernahkah matahari merindukan bulan hingga enggan bersinar, atau bulan berlari menembus fajar demi absolut identitas matahari yang selama ini memantulkan pijarnya hanya agar dirinya dapat menenangkan kekalutan gelap?_

_Mendesah jengkel, saya tidak pernah merasa roh _Shakespear_ merasuki saya._

_Kemudian dada ini serasa dipukuli seribu genta, saya memuntahkan sesuatu, langsung terhambur di trotoar yang kulalui._

_Saya memandangi warna merah gelapnya dengan pasrah. Waktu saya tidak banyak dan saya harus segera bertindak._

**---HF-Smile---**

02.02

Detik bergerak lembut, tanpa suara. Tetapi sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi. Dan tidak akan selembut pergeseran detik ke menit berikutnya. Bahkan kasar, menjijikan.

Saraf-saraf pernapasanku mengejang seiring aliran dingin mendesak masuk bersamaan dengan tarikan oksigen, menusuk-nusuk, melubangi saluran pernapasan.

Nafasku semakin sesak dan terengah-engah ketika oksigen yang terlanjur masuk berdifusi keluar melalui lubang-lubang, meledakan rongga dadaku. Di lain pihak, kebekuan yang hidup menjalar sangat cepat hingga paru-paruku terkunci sempurna, membatu menjadi bongkahan es padat.

Aku berusaha menarik nafas, namun sia-sia. Urat-urat di sepanjang lenganku membiru secara tidak wajar, menonjol tepat di bawah kulit yang semakin memucat hingga kehilangan warna seluruhnya pada saat aku menggapai-gapai halusinasi asa. Aku merasakan paru-paruku pecah setelah deretan rusuk kiriku berkeretak patah meskipun telah sekeras granit. Terjadi tepat setelah aku jatuh dari atas kursiku.

Penderitaan ini seperti tidak ada habisnya. Tidak bisa menjerit pada saat hanya itu satu-satunya penghiburanku. Benang-benang nyawa yang dirajut pada jasadku meretas satu demi satu, namun retasan itu seperti mencabik setiap organku perlahan-lahan.

Dengan kesakitan yang tetap menghantui meskipun sekujur tubuhku sudah bebal dari rasa, timbul bintik-bintik hitam yang membutakan penglihatan. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah warna seputih salju dengan alur-alur biru sepekat tinta.

_Itu tanganku_. Kalau saja aku punya sepersekian detik kehidupan untuk menyadarinya.

Kelopak mataku menyentak terbuka.

_Bukan tanganku, tapi tangan ayahku._

**---HF-Smile---**

Saya dibangunkan derum kendaraan. Ketika saya membuka mata, pagi sudah datang. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, saya mengintip dari balik kelambu. Di bawah sana, sirine merah panjang di atas mobil membuat saya memicing heran.

_Apa yang dilakukan polisi di sini?_

Tanpa mengganti pakaian, atau setidak-tidaknya menata wajah bangun tidur, saya melesat keluar. Lagipula saya tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilan saya. Dan ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mendesak saya untuk segera mencari tahu; _firasat buruk_.

Di depan ruang kerja Shuuichiro berkumpul orang berseragam, Sachiko yang memeluk kepala Sayu di dadanya erat-erat, dan Raito berhadapan dengan pria berjaket panjang.

Setelah saya lebih dekat, saya bisa mengenali mata merah Sachiko bekas menangis. Bola matanya masih bergetar mengindikasikan ketidakpercayaan. Raito lah yang paling tenang, meskipun wajahnya berduka.

Mereka menyadari kehadiran saya.

Raito memanggil saya, mengenalkan saya pada pria berjaket panjang, "Lawliet-_niisan_, ini adalah Inspektur Matsuda. Inspektur, ini kakak angkat saya."

Inspektur Matsuda menganggukan kepalanya kepada saya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, terseret perasaan yang memburu, saya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin saya muntahkan, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Inspektur Matsuda dan Raito berpandangan, memutuskan siapa yang harus mengatakannya. Dari kesepakatan itu, Inspektur Matsuda lah yang berinisiatif, menilik bagaimana kerasnya wajah Raito saat ini.

"Sungguh kabar tidak menyenangkan, Lawliet-_san_. Yagami Shuuichiro ditemukan tidak bernyawa di ruang kerjanya," ungkap Inspektur Matsuda perlahan, membiarkan saya mencernanya perlahan pula.

Saya ingin muntah. Berita itu berputar terlalu cepat, menerobos gendang telinga saya, langsung menerjang pertahanan terdalam saya sebelum saya mempersiapkan apapun. Saya merunduk, menyuruh lutut saya yang bergetar untuk diam. Raito dan Inspektur Matsuda waspada memandang saya, seolah saya bisa jatuh kapan saja. Perpaduan isakan Sachiko dan Sayu menjadi lagu latar yang mengerikan sehingga saya ingin memutuskan telinga saya.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, saya mengembalikan pandangan ke arah mereka. Menuntut dan mungkin marah, "Apa yang menyebabkan kematiannya?"

"Yagami Shuuichiro adalah penderita asma, kematiannya disebabkan Beliau tidak sempat menghirup obatnya, mungkin karena disimpan di tempat yang tidak biasa sehingga Beliau tidak dapat menemukannya. Diprediksi waktu kematiannya pada malam hari dari tingkat kekakuan dan turunnya temperatur tubuh," jelas Inspektur Matsuda, "Kami menemukan obat hirupnya di tempat yang menurut pengakuan Raito-_san_ bukanlah tempat biasa Beliau menyimpannya."

"Sungguh kecelakaan ironis," desah Raito, "_Otou-san _tidak biasa melakukan kecerobohan."

Saya menatap miris padanya, bahkan sepotong informasi ini pun sudah menginduksi saya bahwa ini bukanlah kematian biasa. Tidak mungkin Raito menyerah pada asumsi 'kecelakaan'.

Penuh amarah, saya mendesak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saya bahkan mengabaikan Inspektur Matsuda yang melarang saya masuk ke TKP. Jasad Shuuichiro sudah diangkat. Tidak ada bekas darah yang mengindikasikan tindak kekerasan. Ruangan dalam keadaan tertutup rapat. Saya mengelilingi meja kerja Shuuichiro, menajamkan penglihatan, mencoba menangkap apapun yang tidak biasa.

Kursi terguling, saya bisa membayangkan Shuuichiro terjatuh dari kursinya karena kehabisan nafas atau memberontak. Sesuatu sangat samar, sangat saru dengan lantai keramik yang memang putih bersih, setengah padat, menggumpal seperti tetesan busa di dekat kursi.

Saya berjongkok, menyentuhnya dengan telunjuk. Benda itu langsung melepuh di tangan saya, tidak memberi rasa sakit, tapi mengirimkan rasa dingin yang cukup mengejutkan. Pemikiran saya diganggu oleh panggilan Inspektur Matsuda, "Lawliet-_san_. Tolong jangan mengubah apapun yang ada di TKP supaya tidak ada yang terlewat dalam membuat dokumentasi dan laporan."

Pria itu mencengkram bahu saya supaya saya menurut. Ia menuntun saya keluar sementara anak-anak buahnya masuk ke dalam, membuat catatan-catatan dan dokumentasi foto situasi. Saya berdiri kaku di ambang pintu, berhadapan dengan Raito.

Pandangan kami berbalasan. Mata madunya tidak secemerlang biasanya, keruh. Dunia saya menggelap dalam sekejap, seluruh cahaya ditekan kabut membekukan. Saya mengenali kekeruhan itu akibat luapan kabut dingin dari hati esnya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Katanya manusia adalah mahluk yang paling pandai beradaptasi. Temasuk juga emosinya. Ketika ada sesuatu yang menyakitinya, menyedihkannya, mendukakannya, dengan cepat mekanisme adaptasinya bekerja. Seiring waktu berlalu, efeknya mulai terasa. Ingatan-ingatan mengerikan itu dikunci di belakang kepalanya, tidak pernah akan terkuak lagi. Aktivitas kembali berjalan, meninggalkan masa lalu yang suram.

Tapi saya tidak seperti itu.

Saya terus dihantui beberapa tahun belakangan ini, dirong-rong mimpi buruk.

"_Lawliet-_niisan,_ kita semua bersedih dan mengapresiasikannya dalam berbagai bentuk. Kalau dengan menyalahkanku kau bisa menjadi lebih lega, salahkan aku. Salahkan aku."_

Ia ingin saya menyalahkannya untuk efek terbalik, membuat saya merasa bersalah karena memfitnahnya. Cara psikologis yang sangat ampuh karena sekarang saya tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Menyalahkan diri karena saya diam, karena saya lebih memilih tenggelam dalam kata-kata membujuknya, bahwa semua ini untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar, untuk melepaskan Sachiko, Sayu –dan tentu saja ia menyebut saya- dari kekejaman dunia gelap.

Kenapa saya harus mempercayakan nyawa saya padanya? Pada anak yang membiarkan ayahnya direnggut nyawanya sebelum waktunya?

Dengan ia yang sekarang, yang hatinya sudah sedingin es, kapan saja ia bisa menjual nyawa saya. _Bukan berarti saya gentar._

Saya hanya ingin tahu. Ada satu alasan lain mengapa saya memutuskan menutup mulut, telinga, mata, dan pikiran. Dan itu bukan posesifisme terhadap keluarga, bukan karena saya melindungi adik saya dari jeratan hukum.

Lebih kotor dari itu. Lebih hina.

Saya akan segera tahu. Dan mungkin akan mati tidak terhormat karenanya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Tanda-tanda itu muncul ketika seorang perempuan mengisi hari-hari Raito. Berisik seperti burung berkicau sumbang.

Amane Misa. Artis muda yang sedang naik daun. Berkenalan dengan Raito lewat suatu pesta. Raito menanamkan pengaruhnya lewat investasi. Dengan menggunakan artis atau _public figure_, pengaruhnya jauh lebih meluas dari apa yang pernah dilakukan Shuuichiro. Sekarang semua kalangan mengenalnya; politikus, pengusaha, masyarakat biasa.

Saya tidak memperhatikan bagaimana kedekatan mereka berkembang. Saya memiliki keyakinan sendiri bahwa Raito hanya menggunakan Amane Misa untuk 'kepentingan lebih besar'nya. Saya tidak peduli karena saya sudah menutup mata, telinga, mulut, dan pikiran. Walaupun artinya saya menjalani hidup seperti mayat.

Tamparan keras mendarat di wajah saya akibat keacuhan itu. Sayu memanggil saya penuh semangat dari ruang keluarga. Suara-suara lain dari televisi mengusik ketenangan saya.

"Lihat, Lawliet-_niichan_, Raito-_niisan_ ada di televisi bersama Misa-_chan_!" Sayu menunjuk-nunjuk.

Saya menyertainya nonton dengan malas. Seraya menuju sofa, saya mengambil semangkuk permen yang memang disimpan di meja untuk tamu. Kami sama-sama diam mendengarkan wawancara mereka.

"_Benar, MisaMisa sangat senang bersama Raito-_kun._"_

"_Kalau begitu, apa rencana kalian ke depan?"_

"_Ehm…MisaMisa senang apa adanya. Semuanya berjalan sesuai waktunya. Benar, Raito-_kun_?"_

"_Ya." _Raito berujar tenang, memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian mengumandangkan pernyataan yang membuat permen di mulut saya terasa pahit. _"Aku baru saja berpikir untuk melamarmu."_

Semua orang mungkin sedang menyaksikannya dengan rahang menganga. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu memecah keheningan.

"_Be-Benarkah?"_ Misa tergagap, matanya yang besar membelalak lebar.

Raito tersenyum padanya, mengulurkan lengannya, _"Bolehkah?"_ Tangan Misa berada dalam genggaman Raito, tangannya yang lain tenggelam dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebentuk cincin berlapis emas putih, memasangkannya di jari manis Misa, ia menarik nafas, berkata mantap, _"Misa, menikahlah denganku."_

Wajah Misa tidak bisa didiktesikan antara gembira bukan kepalang atau terkejut setengah mati. Tapi selanjutnya ia melonjak riang, penuh semangat memeluk Raito. Komentar wartawan tidak lagi penting. Sayu pun menjerit histeris, dalam artian yang lebih positif dari yang saya bayangkan. Sachiko yang hanya mendengarkan bait-bait akhirpun, wajahnya bersinar-sinar dan mulai meracaukan persiapan apa saja yang harus dilakukannya. Bergumam bahwa akhirnya ada juga berita bahagia untuk keluarga Yagami.

Apa hanya saya yang menangkapnya sebagai pernyataan yang mengerikan? Apakah saya memerlukan tanda yang lebih jelas? Saya berpikir sinis tanpa berhenti mengulum permen.

**---HF-Smile---**

Setelah lamaran bombastis, Amane Misa tinggal bersama kami, memberi saya banyak kesempatan untuk menyelidikinya.

Dan hasil penyelidikan saya sampai sekarang hanyalah kekecewaan.

Amane Misa manis, periang, menyenangkan, mungil seperti boneka…Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah fasad. Ia ceroboh, tidak terlalu cerdas…Apa yang ditemukan Raito dalam dirinya yang tidak saya temukan?

Berdedikasi, atau mengatakannya dengan cara yang kasar tapi lebih tepat; _mudah dikendalikan?_

Ia telah menjadi perpanjangan tangan Raito untuk menjamah bagian-bagian yang selama ini belum dapat dijangkau Shuuichiro. Ia penurut, mengikuti Raito seperti anjing kecil.

Di satu pihak saya prihatin karena ia tereksploitasi meskipun ia sangat rela melakukannya, di lain pihak saya semakin membencinya karena hal itu.

Apa bila saya membiarkan Raito mengeksploitasi saya, saya bisa berada sangat dekat dengannya?

_Apa saya bisa menyingkirkan Amane Misa dari sisinya?_

Benci subyektif, membuat saya ngeri pada diri sendiri. Betapa perasaan lepas dari logika yang sangat saya kuasai. Betapa perasaan bukanlah medan yang saya kenali. Saya tidak mungkin membunuh Amane Misa, saya bukan pembunuh dan tidak berencana menjadi pembunuh. Walaupun pikiran bawah sadar saya, ketika saya mengunyah coklat dengan pikiran kosong, saya sering kali melumatnya.

Saya berusaha mengedapankan logika kembali. Saya harus bersimpatik pada kecintaan dan integritas Amane Misa pada Raito. Lebih lagi Raito telah membuat keputusan, atas dasar apapun, bahwa Amane Misa adalah pilihannya.

Saya harus membiarkan Amane Misa berbahagia di sisi Raito, membiarkannya _merebut apa yang seharusnya milik saya._

**---HF-Smile---**

_Pintu pelarian selalu muncul tepat pada waktunya._

Aku mengoper sepucuk surat dengan kepala surat Universitas Tokyo pada Lawliet saat makan pagi. Tapi ia hanya meletakannya di sisi, membuatku penasaran.

"Kau tidak mau membukanya?"

"Nanti saja," jawabnya acuh.

"Tidakkah kau merasa itu penting?" desakku.

"Mereka menelepon bila memang sepenting itu," Lawliet dengan logikanya. Aku ingin mencibir kecerobohanku sendiri, tapi mataku kaku terpatri pada suratnya. Menunjukkan ketertarikan terlalu besar.

Seolah mengerti, Lawliet mengambil suratnya, membuka, membacanya dengan cepat, lalu menyerahkannya padaku seolah kertas itu menjijikan. Tapi ia memang selalu menjepit kertas dengan kedua jarinya.

Aku membacanya, bahkan berkali-kali, hingga menghabiskan waktu lebih lama sampai membuat pandangan orang-orang terkunci padaku.

"Mereka ingin mengirimmu ke Amerika untuk melakukan riset?" tanyaku retoris. Kini semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lawliet. Sementara yang menjadi obyek pembicaraan memasukkan balok gula banyak-banyak ke cangkir kopinya.

"Seperti yang tertulis," jawabnya lagi acuh.

Tanpa melihat kembali pun aku sudah hafal tanggal keberangkatannya, "Seperti yang ditulis juga, berangkat sebelum tanggal pernikahanku."

Ia menyeruput kopinya tanpa terganggu, "Seperti yang tertulis." Ia berepetisi, mulai membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Serius, Lawliet-_niisan_. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji menjadi pengapit pria?" aku nyaris merajuk, tapi aku mempertahankan suaraku pada tingkat normal. Bahwa aku tidak akan mencegahnya pergi, _aku menuntut pertanggungjawabannya._

Tidak menjawab, ia malah memandangku. Seolah mengisyaratkan kata-kataku, dengan intonasi yang tepat bisa membatalkan kepergiannya.

_Sialan! Jangan meledek._

Aku melipat kembali suratnya dengan kesabaran luar biasa, tanpa getaran di tangan. Aku balas menatapnya, mengkomposisikan dengan tepat antara kekecewaan dengan ketidakpeduliaan, "Sayang sekali."

Sarapan pagi berjalan kembali.

**---HF-Smile---**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Seperti sepenggal puisi yang saya tulis di bawah, _I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!_ Dan saya ga bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu…_Selamat tinggal deadline…._*nyungsep dari kursi*….Tapi saya tetep berterima kasih sama para suporter setia, tercintah. Tanpa kalian, fic ini Cuma jadi onggokan sampah*_big hug, big hug, everyone!*_ Dan saya akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya karena memang ceritanya ga bakal lebih panjang lagi. _So keeping up with me,_Minna!

**Something you should know :** Udah ada yang nebak tema di chapter sebelumnya? It's **Envy**. Mostly come from L, ingin menggantikan posisi Misa di sisi Raito udah cukup menggambarkan _envy_ kan?^^, maap kalo maksa…*jedutin kepala sendiri*

Kalo ada yang bingung apa maksud dari '02.02' di awal cerita chapter sebelumnya, itu adalah waktu. Jam 2 lewat 2 menit, subuh hari…Saya tidak akan membenarkannya karena itu memang harus ditulis demikian, memberi kesan misterius sesaat…hihihi*digebukin*.

**Conditions applied :** Saya membuat **AU** untuk kisah ini, berarti ada pengkondisian yang saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, tapi ada juga yang saya pertahankan. Misalnya umur, gender, dan karakteristik. Namun di sini tidak ada kisah-kisah fenomenal luar-logika seperti keberadaan **Death Note** sendiri. Semuanya murni manusia. Demikian juga dengan status-status karakter, ada perubahan di sana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengampuni kebiadaban saya mengubah-ngubah _setting_ paten. _Peace,_ turunkan kembali semua senjata Anda: )

**Fandom : Death Note **©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Rating : **Errr…T+ ?

**Warning : **

_Subtle or_ _**OBVIOUSly**_ yaoi. Perhatikan yang satu ini baik-baik. Bagi yang tidak suka _yaoi_, harap meninggalkan saya tetap 'terhormat'.XD

Mungkin akan ada _switching time line_ atau _POV_. Keep alert, _Minna_!XD

**Pairing : **RaitoxL, LXRaito

* * *

_No, I can't do this alone_

_Let me hold on_

_Can you hold on to my hand?_

_And don't let go_

_

* * *

  
_

**Seven is Enough

* * *

  
**

_**----Page 5----**_

_**Destruksi**_

_Terburu-buru._

_Roda-roda koper berkeletak melindas permukaan tak datar._

_Segera pulang, Saya segera tiba. Mengaibaikan semua riset yang belum rampung di belakang._

_Di teras depan rumah, saya meninggalkan koper –satu-satunya barang yang saya bawa selain diri sendiri-._

_Sekilas, dalam pandangan selewat, segalanya pecah berantakan, remuk patah. Sementara saya bergerak cepat menuju satu-satunya tujuan._

_Keputusan saya pulang adalah tepat._

_Serasa jutaan tahun saya pergi. Di sini saya berada sekali lagi. Menangkap matanya merefleksikan kembali sosok saya. Perbedaan telah memangsanya. Warna lain disapukan pada sorot matanya yang dahulu sebening air, tulang pipinya semakin menonjol karena wajahnya menirus. Volume tubuhnya digerogoti sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Ia terduduk letih seperti ilalang menyerah kalah pada musim._

"_Lawliet-_nii_…," desahnya, tercekat, tak percaya pada kemunculan tiba-tiba saya. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup mengkomposisikan dirinya setegar biasanya._

_Saya mendekat. Dorongan hasrat untuk melindunginya membuncah hanya karena ia tidak pernah terlihat serapuh dan selemah ini, "Sachiko-_san_ dan Sayu…Dan MisaMisa, di mana mereka semua?"_

_Rahangnya bergemeletak beradu. Ia menggeram dalam, "Aku mengusir Misa…Oka-_san_ dan Sayu….."_

_Energi kemarahan membebaskan diri dari kekangnya. Ia menggerung liar seraya menyapu semua benda yang ada di meja kerjanya. Keporakporandaan yang saya lihat di luar mungkin sebagian adalah korban pelampiasannya._

_Ia nampak tak waras mengacak-acak rambut coklat gelapnya yang selalu tertata elok, mencari benda apa lagi yang bisa dihancurkannya. Sesaat ia terpaku, terengah-engah, mencengkram dahinya merosot jatuh. Tergolek lemas manakala kemarahannya dicerna depresi._

_Saya sungguh ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Jiwa ini mendengar jeritan pilu bisunya, atau saya hanya berhalusinasi?_

_Berhalusinasi maupun tidak, hasrat yang saya rasakan semakin melecut, membuat tangan-tangan saya gemetar ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya, merasakan teksturnya. Saya tidak pernah merengkuh orang lain, saya tidak tahu apakah seperti ini rasanya memeluk seseorang-siapa saja-?_

_Semua garisnya memenuhi setiap lekukan pada kedua lengan saya. Positif dan negatif. Sepasang keping puzzle dipersatukan. Sangat presisi, tepat. Tidak ada yang lain._

_Ia bersandar pada saya, menyerahkan diri seutuhnya. Tangannya bergerak di punggung saya, mencengkram erat, bergantung pada ketipisan dan keringkihan yang saya miliki._

_Meskipun raga ini hancur, hingga tinggal serpih, saya akan menopangnya. Selalu akan menopangnya sampai batas waktunya. karena pemahaman telah menelanjangi kebenaran hingga paling hakiki._

_Obligasi saya untuk menghancurkannya; belahan jiwa saya._

**---HF-Smile---**

Apa yang saya kerjakan di samping melakukan riset adalah melengkapi penyelidikan.

Saya berpikir seraya menyesap manis di ujung lidah saya, takala taburan gula di atas donat meleleh dalam mulut saya. Penyelidikan ini telah lama saya lakukan, bahkan semenjak ada di Jepang, berada di bawah satu atap dengan seorang tersangka.

Saya tidak bisa berkutik di sana, sementara semua lapisan kepolisian dan pengadilan tunduk pada Raito. Khasus Shuuichiro dibekukan tanpa usaha. Semata-mata karena kecelakaan, meskipun bukan.

Saya menyeruput kopi yang telah dituangkan gula balok banyak-banyak. Saya sudah bisa merekonstruksi ulang kejadiannya, bahkan di luar kepala. Shuuichiro bukan wafat karena kehabisan nafas akibat asmanya kambuh.

Tangan saya bergerak sendiri menggapai bola-bola permen, memasukkan sekantung penuh ke dalam pencernaan. Busa putih yang saya temukan waktu itu adalah _foam_ yang mengandung Freon, _ya, itu yang digunakan untuk pendingin ruangan_. Saya masih ingat dingin menusuk ke dalam jari telunjuk saya waktu itu. Kekakuan dan turunnya temperatur tubuh Shuuichiro disebabkan organ-organ dalamnya membeku karena dipaksa menghirup Freon. Waktu kematiannya dapat dimanipulasi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membunuh orang dengan menggunakan kimia beracun. Selain itu tidak akan ada tanda-tanda kekerasan. Pembunuhan yang bersih.

Setelah dibiarkan cukup lama, tingkat kebekuan organ akan menurun sehingga korban nampak mati dengan wajar. Saya menggigiti bagian tepi coklat. Bila dilakukan tes forensik, kemungkinan besar dapat ditemukan zat Freon ini, tapi tidak menjadi masalah karena orang-orang kepolisian adalah orang-orang_nya_ juga.

Ia tidak turun tangan sendiri untuk menghabisi nyawa Shuuichiro. Probabilitas tertinggi adalah kolaborasi. Saya sudah menghabiskan potongan coklat yang terakhir. Saya meraih tusukan dengan aneka manisan warna-warni. Sedikit banyak ia sudah mengenali partner dan subordinat Shuuichiro. Dengan kemampuan orasinya-tentu saja termasuk memanipulasi-, tidak sulit mengorek beberapa orang yang revolusioner. Menggerakan orang-orang seperti itu, mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai penerus dari kerajaan yang dibangun Shuuichiro.

Ia mengambil alih dengan permainan cantik, biarpun keji.

Saya menutup kesimpulan. Masih banyak lagi kejahatan terselubung dengan Raito sebagai biang keladinya, otak perencana. Selama saya berada di sini, saya tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasan sedikitpun pada tindak-tanduknya. Tapi ia sangat berhati-hati hingga sulit bagi saya mengorek lebih banyak lewat simpanan _folder-folder_ di komputernya. Ia membentengi dirinya tanpa cela, saya terpaksa mencari jalan lain. Sistem pertahanan kepolisian jauh lebih mudah diterobos daripada kekuatan Raito. Dari sanalah saya akan menguak Raito hingga ke tulang-belulangnya.

Ruangan tiba-tiba berguncang, atau hanya saya yang berputar-putar? Hidung saya mengernyit, sisa-sisa kunyahan yang belum tertelan berbalut merah pekat, menggumpal-gumpal dalam telapak tangan saya.

Saya berjalan di garis setipis benang, menantinya meretas tanpa tahu kapan waktunya. Saya tidak pernah takut pada kematian karena saya tidak bisa menolaknya. Sesuatu yang wajar, akhir dari siklus.

Saya mengira saya siap, mengira cukup gagah melangkah ke fase tersebut. Namun getaran-getaran yang merayapi tubuh tidak pernah saya dengarkan sejelas hari ini desir kehidupan di setiap sendi, di sepanjang tulang, di jutaan pembuluh darah yang menjalin seseorang seperti saya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Jepang bergolak, terutama setelah tindakan-tindakan kontroversial revolusioner yang dilakukan Raito. Media massa tidak menyebutkan secara spesifik, atau mungkin tidak dapat menelusuri dari mana asap berasal. Sejauh apapun menggali, hanya menemukan sumber yang salah. Lorong-lorong gelap tidak pernah mengarah pada Raito, ia tidak kasat mata.

Tingkat mortalitas mencuat. Korban-korban disinyalir lawan-lawan potensial bagi Raito, atau pembangkangnya. Saya melihat ia mengganjar orang yang menentangnya, kepahitan itu saya kecap sendiri. Ia sudah lama melupakan apa maksudnya berpegang pada nurani. Sejak kecil, saya gagal menanamkan ini padanya, kurang keras menyentaknya. Raito hari ini adalah manifestasi kegagalan masa lalu saya.

Semakin saya menyesali apa yang telah berlalu dan sangat konyol disesalkan, obsesi pada makanan manis semakin membuncah. Saya jauh lebih membutuhkannya daripada membutuhkan asupan glukosa untuk membuat roda dan gigi pada otak saya tetap mendapat pelumas.

Sembari menanamkan gigi-gigi di kelembutan _marshmallow_, saya membaca berita menarik di surat kabar pada segmen luar negeri.

_**Inspektur Mogi dan Pasukannya Memotong Rantai Pembunuhan**_

Menelusuri setiap baris dengan kecepatan setara menghabiskan sebungkus besar _marshmallow_, saya bertaruh inilah liang rahasia untuk menyergap Raito.

**---HF-Smile---**

"Selamat malam, Inspektur."

"Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Seorang teman yang bisa dipercaya."

Suara beratnya menggerumuh, "Jangan bercanda dengan saya!"

"Tidak, saya tidak bercanda dengan Anda," saya meyeruput seteguk sirup, menunggu Inspektur Mogi menerima telepon dengan kepala dingin, "ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bahas bersama Anda."

"Apa yang Anda inginkan dari saya?" balas Inspektur Mogi dengan rahang terkatup.

"Saya baru saja membaca prestasi Anda yang luar biasa di surat kabar. Selama ini saya mengetahui sesuatu yang tak terselesaikan, saya tidak bisa membiarkannya," saya menjabarkan, namun tetap menjaga sesedikit mungkin informasi yang disampaikan untuk mengetahui tanggapan Inspektur Mogi, "Anda adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantu saya."

Jeda sejenak.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yagami Raito?" ia merendahkan suaranya, meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Tajam, jujur, sesuai kebutuhan saya, "Saya kini percaya bicara pada orang yang tepat."

"Apa yang Anda ketahui?" suaranya mengindikasikan penasaran, saya tersenyum simpul. Tentunya Inspektur Mogi pun mengetahui sesuatu atau setidaknya mencurigai sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan orang lain.

"Banyak, Inspektur. Tapi sebelum kerjasama kita berlangsung, ada beberapa syarat yang harus Anda ikuti, untuk alasan keamanan. Pertama, saya minta Anda menggunakan nomor telepon berbeda dari biasanya saat mengadakan pembicaraan dengan saya. Berbeda-beda kalau bisa, dan pastikan tidak bisa disadap…Telepon umum misalnya. Kedua, jangan melakukan rekaman pembicaraan apapun, jangan meninggalkan bukti bahwa kita pernah berbicara. Termasuk telepon saya hari ini," saya menjelaskan lagi.

"…Baiklah," ia menyanggupi walaupun bingung.

"Lawan kita jauh lebih berbahaya dan tangguh daripada siapapun pernah bayangkan. Waspada dan berhati-hati adalah syarat mutlak untuk menghadapinya."

"Lalu bagaimana saya bisa menghubungi Anda di lain waktu bila saya tidak boleh menyimpan nomor Anda?" inspektur Mogi menuntut.

"Saya akan kirimkan _e-mail_ kepada Anda nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Kalau kita perlu berkomunikasi lebih lanjut, saya akan mengirim pesan. Anda juga harus mengganti kata kunci _e-mail_ Anda secara berkala, menghindari kebocoran informasi. Bila Anda hanya punya satu akun, tolong buat yang lain, pribadi milik Anda. Ke sanalah saya akan mengirimkan pesan, apakah Anda bisa melakukan itu sekarang?"

"Ya, ya, bisa. Tunggu sebentar."

Lima menit kemudian, Inspektur Mogi sudah memberitahukan alamat _e-mail_ barunya.

"Bagus," saya memuji, "Sampai pertemuan berikutnya, Inspektur. Saya sangat senang bekerja sama dengan Anda."

"Tunggu! Saya belum tahu siapa Anda."

Saya berpikir sejenak. Saya belum bisa menyerahkan identitas saya yang sebenarnya pada Inspektur Mogi, terlalu riskan. Akan sangat mudah mencari tahu tentang saya bila ia mendapatkan nama asli saya, "Anda bisa memanggil saya Ryuuzaki."

**---HF-Smile---**

Kami bekerja sama dengan baik, bahkan Inspektur Mogi lebih cepat tanggap dari yang saya harapkan. _Itu baik. Sangat._

Dalam beberapa bulan belakangan, kami bisa memutuskan berbagai strategi lawan sebelum sukses dieksekusikan. Pasti Raito sedang bermuram durja sekarang. Saya mencoba membayangkan wajah kesalnya, kenyataannya saya masih mengingatnya sangat baik. Tanpa saya sadari, senyum tergurat di wajah. Ia pasti mulai mencari sebab-sebab kegagalannya.

Tentu ia tidak berpikir sedang berhadapan dengan saya _kan?_ Saya tidak membocorkan identitas pada Inspektur Mogi, menghindari probabilitas Raito memulai penyelidikannya dari sana. Dan pasti memang demikian, karena sampai saat ini yang secara terbuka melakukan perlawanan padanya adalah Inspektur Mogi.

_Tempat paling berbahaya adalah tempat paling aman_. Saya mengangguk setuju pada diri sendiri seraya menghirup harum lelehan coklat.

Inspektur Mogi pun mengikuti semua syarat saya dengan patuh, memastikan saya berada di _base_ aman.

'_Bukankah ini tantangan menarik untukmu, Raito?'_ Saya membatin. Saya bisa mendengarnya menjawab '_ya_'-Tentu saja hanya imajinasi berlebihan saya-. Ia akan muram sekaligus bergairah, untuk pertama kalinya menemukan rintangan yang mampu menahannya tak berkutik.

Saya meneguk coklat hangat yang terus menggoda rongga kerongkongan hingga mengering. Namun cairan itu tidak meluncur turun, malah bermanuver melawan gravitasi, bersamaan dengan saya membersit.

Lagi-lagi darah mengucur keluar, meninggalkan bintik-bintik nyata pada kaus putih saya. Meletakan cangkir tetap terkendali, sebagai gantinya saya mengambil saputangan linen. Menekannya ke daerah di bawah hidung.

_Basah_. Menandakan darah terus mengalir.

Saya pernah memeriksakan diri ke dokter karena desakan rekan seriset. Saya pun tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada diri sendiri, maka saya menurutinya.

Berdasarkan beberapa kali kegiatan bolak-balik rumah sakit, keluar-masuk ruangan dokter internis, akhirnya saya mendapatkan fakta. Terdapat lubang di saluran pernafasan dan kerusakan di pembuluh darah paru-paru. Kecil, diameternya tidak mencapai setengah inci. Tapi lubang itu yang menyebabkan pernafasan saya sering terganggu. Seiring menginhalasi udara, tekanan yang ada menimbulkan darah masuk ke saluran pernafasan-yang menyebabkan saya sering memuntahkan darah-.

Penyebabnya mungkin karena menghirup bahan kimiawi dengan sembrono. Saya sendiri tidak yakin definisi 'sembrono' tepat diimplementasikan karena saya selalu mengikuti prosedur. Dokter sudah memberikan penawaran untuk melakukan operasi. Tapi di mana esensinya?

Kalau ini memang hukuman saya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Raito, maka saya akan menerimanya.

Memusnahkan jiwa sendiri bila itu bisa menebus dosa.

**---HF-Smile---**

_**Kebrutalan dalam Penyergapan**_

"_TOKYO, Jumat, 21.35. dilakukan penyergapan oleh pihak kepolisian di bawah komando Inspektur Mogi. Penyergapan dilakukan kepada pihak salah satu keluarga terkemuka, Yagami. _

_Yagami Sachiko dan Yagami Sayu sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Shibuya, mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk kepala keluarga mereka saat ini, Yagami Raito. Inspektur Mogi mendatangi mereka, mengeluarkan lencananya, dan beritikad menggeledah mobil mereka karena ada sumber-sumber tertentu menyebutkan adanya selundupan barang-barang ilegal di sana._

_Kedua Yagami bersikap kooperatif membantu penegak hukum melakukan tugasnya. Tidak adanya barang yang dicari, malah menimbulkan fenomena yang mengerikan. Salah seorang anak buah Inspektur Mogi menodongkan senjata api, menuntut dua wanita tidak berdaya mengakui di mana mereka menyembunyikan barang-barang selundupan tersebut._

_Takut, keduanya spontan mengelak dan berusaha melarikan diri. Tanpa sempat dihentikan, peluru dilepaskan. Merobohkan Yagami Sachiko yang melindungi putrinya. Sementara peluru lain bersarang di kaki Yagami Sayu._

_Kasus ini menuai protes dari masyarakat kepada pihak kepolisian. Inspektur Mogi dibebastugaskan untuk jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan, sementara anak buahnya yang melakukan penembakan, baik kesengajaan maupun tidak, telah mendekam di balik jeruji besi, menunggu hari persidangan._

_Dari pihak keluarga Yagami sendiri, belum ada tuntutan apapun. Bahkan Yagami Raito seperti tidak bereaksi atas kehilangan ibundanya dan cacat yang dialami adik satu-satunya. Namun bila Beliau berniat menuntut, banyak organisasi kemanusiaan yang bersedia memberi sokongan."_

Pecah.

Ada sesuatu yang pecah, tapi saya tidak lagi mampu berkonsentrasi.

**---HF-Smile---**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Sampailah saya di sini, karena imajinasi terlalu liar, akhirnya ini menjadi chapter terpanjang*grinning*. Berhati-hatilah, Pembaca Tercinta, saya tidak menjamin isi chapter ini bisa menerbangkan Anda ke mana*digebukin ibu-ibu se RT*

Berhati-hati pula pada **excessively OOC**, **angst**_atau _sappy_-tingkat tinggi! Plus **mature content implicitly**….

**Something you should know :** tema sebelumnya adalah **gluttony**_**.**_ Saya udah cukup jelas kan menggambarkan L yang tak pernah berhenti makan atau minum yang manis selama penyelidikannya? Sebetulnya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga saya sisipkan kesukaan L pada makanan manis, tapi ga segamblang chapter 5.

**Conditions applied :** Saya membuat **AU** untuk kisah ini, berarti ada pengkondisian yang saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, tapi ada juga yang saya pertahankan. Misalnya umur, gender, dan karakteristik. Namun di sini tidak ada kisah-kisah fenomenal luar-logika seperti keberadaan **Death Note** sendiri. Semuanya murni manusia. Demikian juga dengan status-status karakter, ada perubahan di sana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengampuni kebiadaban saya mengubah-ngubah _setting_ paten. _Peace,_ turunkan kembali semua senjata Anda: )

**Fandom : Death Note **©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Rating : **Errr…M.

**Warning : **

_Subtle or_ _**OBVIOUSly**_ yaoi. Perhatikan yang satu ini baik-baik. Bagi yang tidak suka _yaoi_, harap meninggalkan saya tetap 'terhormat'.XD

**Mulai dari sini timeline nya tidak akan maju-mundur**_. __**Tapi maju terus**__. _Ingat bagian awal dari chapter sebelumnya? _L kembali ke tempat Raito. Sachiko meninggal, Sayu cacat, dan Inspektur Mogi dibebastugaskan._

**Pairing : **RaitoxL, LXRaito

* * *

_Usir kewarasan,_

_asingkan!_

_Buang moral_

_Bersimpuh_

_Menyerah_

_

* * *

  
_

**Seven is Enough

* * *

  
**

_**----Page 6----**_

_**Senja**_

Tak lagi memiliki apapun, aku mati rasa.

Kubiarkan ayahku mati dalam pengetahuanku. Kukunci mulut atas kematian ibuku. Menatap kosong pada adik yang kehilangan sebelah kakinya serta kewarasannya.

Mungkin, di sudut hatiku, aku juga sudah tak lagi waras, membiarkan turbulensi tragedi ini menyeretku.

Mungkin hati pun aku tak punya.

Aku miskin.

Keberadaan Lawliet tidak banyak membantu. Meskipun ada sesuatu berdetak kencang dalam rongga dadaku. _Bukankah itu jantungku sendiri?_

Kami hanya sedang saling berdiam diri, duduk bersisian, merenung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pasti aku sedang mengasihani diriku sendiri-sesuatu yang tidak pernah mampir di benakku-. Setengah mengawang, aku melihatnya batuk hebat, tersedak. Aku membelalakan mata, tersadar sepenuhnya saat melihat darah menetes dari sela-sela jarinya yang bersedekap.

"Lawliet-_niisan_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Raito-_kun_. Tenggorokan saya sedang luka karena batuk. Saya flu berat sebelumnya," jawabnya ringan.

"Sejak kapan flu berat menyebabkan pendarahan?" kemarahan naik ke ubun-ubun, apa ia masih berpikir aku anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi? Kalau ia pernah berhasil membohongiku, "Kau sakit."

"Ya, flu," katanya tetap tenang dan keras kepala.

Marah, aku menarik tangannya, berusaha berbicara sedatar mungkin, "Biarkan dokter ahli yang mengatakan itu."

"Saya baik-baik saja," ia menatapku untuk meyakinkanku, tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Karena aku sangat tahu ia berbohong.

Kenapa pula ia harus berbohong?

Terjadi di luar kuasaku, di luar kendali yang selalu kubanggakan. Aku mendorongnya. Tubuh kurusnya terhempas ke dinding. Ia memandang tak percaya, sebelum sempat memprotes apapun, aku menerjangnya.

Satu tinjuan di wajahnya cukup untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Tapi karena ia membalas, anggap yang tadi tidak berlaku.

Begitu banyak yang bisa kami pertengkarkan sebelumnya, tapi hanya untuk urusan sepele kami berbaku hantam. Kami begulat. Tidak pernah bertengkar seperti kanak-kanak begini. Menyarangkan tendangan atau pukulan.

Pipinya lebam, ada bercak darah di bawah bibirnya. Entah itu darahku atau darahnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, tapi aku melihat jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar permukaan hitam legam yang menyesatkan, jiwanya menggelora. Ia sama seperti aku, tidak mau kalah.

_Soal darah itu, kenapa tidak dicari tahu?_

Aku mencengkram wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, dengan kasar. Seluruh sarafnya menegang. Tanpa menunggunya untuk mengantisipasi, tanpa menunggu otakku memerintah-atau meneriakan '_jangan_'-, aku mengecap darah di bawah bibirnya.

Ia semakin mengejang. Mungkin mengira aku gila.

_Ya, aku gila_. Biarkan aku jadi gila. Karena bila otakku sudah melupakan segalanya, aku akan tetap berpegang pada ini. Hal terakhir yang tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku pernah memilikinya, akan kupertahankan seperti itu dalam ketidakwarasanku.

Aku kembali ke satu-satunya yang realistik, aku tidak mengerti lagi milik siapa darah itu. Sudah terlalu bias ketika ia membalas ciumanku.

**---HF-Smile---**

Tubuhnya menelikung, menyesuaikan setiap gerak tubuhku. Menerima dan mentolerir kekasaran.

Aku tidak membelainya, tidak memanjakannya. Aku menghancurkannya, mencabik, meremukan. Sebaliknya ia menuangkan kesabaran dan pengertian. Menghibur, menyiramkan dingin membeku pada panas membara.

Seharusnya kupasang kembali perlengkapan logikaku, tapi aku terlanjur dikendalikan insting. Bergerak semauku, sebebas ombak memecah pantai.

_Penganalogian yang bagus._ Aku adalah garis pantai, hidup terombang-ambing antara baik atau buruk karena itulah tuntutan takdir padaku. Bertahan dari seretan ombak, tapi juga tak bisa lari ke tepian yang aman. Aku menjadi dinding agar pasir yang lain kering. Menghilangkan naluri kemanusiaan untuk memperbaiki kehidupan orang yang tak kukenal.

Lelah dan remuk, aku ingin terseret ombak. Bergelung dalam amukan dasyatnya atau tersesat dalam kedalamannya. Aku ingin menghancurkan manusia-manusia tidak berguna, aku ingin menghancurkan dunia yang telah membusuk! Tidakkah itu cara paling tepat untuk memusnahkan kejahatan; _cabut sampai ke akar-akarnya_. Lalu tumbuhkan dari awal, tunas-tunas baru, bebas dari kontaminasi tunggul yang hanya menjadi parasit dalam taman baru yang ideal.

Ironisnya, Lawliet menguatkanku. Ia tidak akan menyadarinya karena ia tidak setuju dengan jalanku. Tapi secara sederhana, hanya eksistensinya yang membuatku bertahan. Kembali menata pondasiku yang mulai berlubang.

Aku menjeritkan kebutuhan akan dirinya.

_Selamatkan aku!_

Dengan sederhana pula, ia memenuhi panggilanku. Melindungi diriku terserak, menyelamatkanku dari diriku sendiri.

Ia satu esensi yang menjalin diriku. Aku cacat tanpanya. Ini bukanlah cinta, _lebih_. Lebih dari itu. Tidak ada definisi untuknya.

Kukira aku mati rasa, _tidak sepenuhnya salah_.

Kini aku hanya bernafas karena Lawliet adalah atmosfer, langit yang kutatap dan kuinginkan dari jarak tak terjangkau. Yang lainnya, tidak ada lagi yang kutangkap dengan inderaku.

_Jika begitu adanya sang kebenaran, bisakah aku menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya padamu, Lawliet?_

**---HF-Smile---**

Serbuan rasa memuntir, saya mengernyit.

Saya tidak pernah melihatnya diperbudak sesuatu yang primitif seperti ini. Ini adalah sudut tergelap dalam dirinya. Sekuat apapun cahaya berpendar, selalu meninggalkan sisi gelap. Saya pun punya sisi gelap itu.

Saya ingin berlari, menyeberangi semua yang membetang, ke sisinya. Saya tidak peduli menjadi jahat, kalau ada batasan yang pasti antara 'jahat' dengan 'baik'. Saya ingin berpegang pada kemurnian yang terhalang arogansi, harga diri, identitas, moral, akal; dalam satu kata _dunia_.

Apalagi melihatnya tersiksa, saya teriris melihat refleksi anak kecil meratap dalam bola matanya. Berdiri di atas ketidakseimbangan, mencari pertolongan karena terkunci di tempatnya.

Saya meraih tangannya, menautkannya dengan milik saya.

Bila saya tidak sanggup menyelamatkannya, tanggung jawab saya untuk jatuh bersamanya, apalagi semenjak saya adalah orang yang memposisikannya di sana. Ia tidak akan sendirian, tersesat dalam keganasan hamparan ketiadaan. _Saya akan bersamamu_, itu sumpah. Meskipun jalan yang kami ambil berbeda. Saya pastikan menemuinya di akhir penelusuran.

Saya pun tidak sanggup menjadi tempat bergantung sepenuhnya karena saya memiliki kebutuhan yang sama besarnya dengan yang ia rasakan. Desakan ini menggerumuh, menelan saya. Kebutuhan yang seperti hewan lapar, membuat saya lupa diri.

Saya mengerti kapan matahari dan bulan bertemu pada akhirnya. Tepat pada saat dunia menggelap, tanpa cahaya keduanya. Melarikan diri, menanggalkan semuanya, bersatu dalam keharafiahan. Meskipun hanya dalam hitungan menit atau detik, cukup untuk penantian puluhan, ratusan tahun berikutnya.

Layaknya saya saat ini.

Nafasnya menjadi pengisi di sela-sela nafas saya yang lenyap, demikian juga detak jantung yang hilang. Berpadu, melengkapi, mengutuhkan saya.

Saya mendengarkan panggilan jiwanya dengan khidmat, tidak berharap membalas kurang. Jadikan saya tempat berlindung, atau tempat persembunyian, atau tempat pelampiasan. Saya tidak akan pecah, tidak akan rusak. Bila itu terjadi, hanya berarti saya bukan bagiannya. Pada saat itu, dunia saya akan runtuh, dicerai-beraikan kehampaan.

Meskipun salah, kini saya hanya bisa memegangnya erat-erat. Saya ingin Raito membutuhkan saya setimpal saya ingin menyerah padanya. Kami berpegangan satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mendapat bagian lebih besar atau kecil. Hanya ini kebenaran yang saya terima dan sanggup memenuhi lubang kosong dalam diri saya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Kami melewati fase itu, yang saya sebut 'gerhana'. Menggetarkan, tapi berlalu seperti mimpi.

Kami sama-sama dewasa, sama-sama bisa membawa diri. Kesadaran total telah kembali, tertata sempurna. Kami bisa mulai bicara, dengan tambahan pengetahuan ada sesuatu yang lain, yang saling memanggil dalam diri kami.

Saya klasifikasikan itu sebagai 'kebutuhan fisik'. Saya tidak bisa terikat mental lebih jauh lagi. Meskipun mengingkari keberadaannya, saya harus teguh. Bila tidak, saya tidak dapat melanjutkan upaya membenahi kesalahan yang sudah terlalu mendarah daging.

Tapi saya belum mampu berpikir sejernih itu.

"Aku mengusir Misa karena sudah terlalu berbahaya di sini. Sekarang lawan-lawanku menganggap aku sedang lemah. Mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerangku. Tapi mereka masih ragu dengan langkahnya karena aku bersikap acuh pada kematian _Oka-san_ dan cacatnya Sayu," sepertinya Raito berusaha merapikan rambut saya. Apa ia tidak tahu arti 'sia-sia'?

"Apa sekarang kau tahu ada di mana MisaMisa sekarang?"

"Ia berada di tempat asing, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi ada orang yang bisa membantuku mengawasinya. Bila sudah aman, ia bisa kembali ke sini," aku Raito.

Saya berhenti pada garis 'hubungan fisik', tapi selalu ada kecenderungan untuk mencondongkan diri. Atau sebenarnya saya sadar saya tidak berdiri di garis itu, hanya saja saya tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tidak ingin menyebutnya, karena berarti saya mengafirmasinya. Namun sulit mengatasi efek lainnya, merintanginya keluar dari rongga dada ini dengan rasional.

"Ya, tentu ia akan kembali. MisaMisa adalah istrimu," setidaknya saya berhasil memperhalus ironi saya sampai taraf prihatin.

Raito terdiam sejenak. Meninggalkan rambut saya apa adanya. "Kita kurang banyak berkomunikasi pada saat kau pergi."

Saya memandangnya, menuntut penjelasan.

Ia tersenyum pahit seraya berujar tanpa beban, "Ada hal lain yang ingin kukejar. Aku berusaha menjelaskan ini padanya, ia tidak mau mengerti. Walaupun akhirnya ia bisa menerima dengan syarat. Untuk menjaga nama baiknya di mata umum, kami tetap menikah…Meskipun tidak. Ia juga ingin bisa kembali ke tempatku kapan saja, itulah yang ia dapatkan."

Saya mengkaji perkataan berteka-tekinya. Apa hal lain yang dikejarnya? Apa maksudnya mengejar _siapa_ yang merintanginya? Mengejar _saya_?

Saya merasa superior. "Raito-_kun_…."

"Raito saja," selanya, tersenyum ke arah saya, "Lawliet."

Pandangan lembutnya sepenuhnya milik saya. Perasaan aneh dalam diri saya menguap, menggembung hingga nyaris memecahkan dada. Ia memanggil _nama_ saya. Nama tanpa imbuhan, tanpa panggilan.

Memanggil _jiwa _saya.

"Raito," saya bergumam pelan, membiarkan keprimitifan kembali menguasai saat saya merayap ke atas tubuhnya dan memenangkan bibirnya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Saya melibatkan diri dalam permainan berbahaya, saya tak mampu menarik diri lagi darinya. Manakala saya harus menuntaskan kewajiban moral saya sebagai orang yang melahirkan monster dari rahim kelengahan.

Sulit bagi saya menemui mantan inspektur Mogi seperti saat ini di kala saya telah mencicipi opium dan ketagihan.

Raito adalah opium saya, terlepas dari makanan-makanan manis.

Duduk di luar jangkauan etalase kedai kopi, saya menata pikiran baik-baik, menyekat bagian-bagian yang mampu menarik diri saya dari sini, mengenyahkan Raito dari dalam benak saya.

Seseorang duduk di hadapan saya. Berwajah keras, namun memancarkan kenaifan. Kenaifan ada batas yang jelas antara hitam dan putih, tidak ada abu-abu. Ia meraih buku menu dari seorang pegawai, memesan kopi pahit.

Saya memesan yang sama, seraya meminta dibawakan lebih banyak balok gula.

Setelah pegawai yang melayani kami pergi dengan kening berkerut, kami bertukar pandang dalam diam.

"Ryuuzaki-_san_," bisiknya rendah.

"Inspektur Mogi," saya mengangguk.

Kami telah menjanjikan bagaimana kami saling meyakinkan diri telah berbicara dengan orang yang tepat melalui pesanan. Memang cara ini sangat ceroboh, tapi Inspektur Mogi tetap menemukan saya. Catatan saja, saya duduk sopan selama menunggunya.

"Apakah kita sangat berjodoh? Anda sangat mudah menemukan saya," kedua kaki sudah rapat ke depan dada, saya merasa aman dalam dunia sendiri.

"Tidak banyak orang di sini, Ryuuzaki-_san_. Lagipula," ia memandang saya agak lama, tersenyum kaku, "saya punya bayangan tersendiri tentang Anda."

"Fantastis," saya tersenyum lemah. Tentunya saya telah meninggalkan kesan yang dalam padanya,"Kita tidak bisa lama. Maka kita akan masuk ke pokok pembicaraan."

Wajahnya kembali kaku, dibayangi kebimbangan. Jemari-jemarinya bertaut di atas meja.

"Saya hanya sekedar ingin tahu, dan saya rasa ini tanggung jawab Anda juga," saya tetap mengawasinya, membaca setiap gesturnya. Memastikan penilaian saya selama ini yang hanya bisa saya dapatkan dari gambaran surat kabar yang terlalu ambigu atau melalui percakapan _e-mail_, "Saya sudah mengatakan untuk hati-hati bertindak. Kita sama-sama tidak menginginkan kerugian materi apapun, apalagi sampai melukai orang-orang tidak berdosa. Apa argument Anda untuk tewasnya Yagami Sachiko dan kecacatan, baik fisik maupun mental pada Yagami Sayu?"

Rahangnya bergemeletuk mengatup, antara menyesal dan marah, "Saya tahu. Kesalahan itu tidak dapat ditebus hanya dengan dicabutnya lencana saya. Saya juga tidak ingin menyalakan siapapun…Karena kesalahan terbesar ada di tangan saya. Saya tidak mengawasi emosi-emosi anak buah saya dan melakukan penanganan secara tepat."

"Spesifikan," saya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Saya telah memilih tim yang mampu mendedikasikan diri pada penyelidikan Yagami Raito. Mereka adalah rekan-rekan terbaik yang bisa saya miliki. Setelah mendapat bantuan dari Anda, keadaan di divisi kecil saya semakin baik, ada tambahan-tambahan personil yang telah merasa sangat positif bahwa kami bisa meringkus Yagami Raito," bisiknya putus asa, lalu kembali menggertakan gigi, "Perasaan positif itu justru menjadi pedang bermata dua karena intensitasnya membludak. Merasa kesempatan ada di depan mata, dan hanya datang sekali, seseorang kehilangan kesabaran…Dan akal sehatnya."

_Masalah psikologis_. Bila saya tidak memiliki sistem imun tertentu pada Raito pun mungkin saya sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Saya tutup semua lembar usaha yang telah saya tulis. Saya mulai yang baru dengan kata '_kami_' pada setiap kalimat yang diawali subyek.

Saya mengerti ini berat untuk kebanyakan orang, bertahan dan bertahan, menunggu sampai akhirnya hilang kesabaran. Tapi saya tetap tidak bisa mentolerir kesalahan, karena sedikit kesalahan saja dapat mengubah pola kerja Raito yang telah saya telusuri dan akhirnya bisa membacanya dengan akurat.

"Saya tidak akan berkomentar panjang," ucap saya tegas, "profesionalisme."

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa menangkap Yagami Raito? Bukti-buktinya belum cukup," sekarang Inspektur Mogi berubah depresi, "Dampak dari dilepaskannya jabatan saya, sudah sangat terasa."

"Gunakan kepala dingin, Inspektur," saya memancangkan sorot mata geram padanya. Kesalahan bukan disikapi dengan sikap kecut, "Anggaplah masalah adalah komposisi rumit. Namun bila melihatnya dengan tenang, kita bisa mensubtraksikannya, mengembalikannya ke bentuk-bentuk dasar, dan menyelesaikannya."

"Itu konsepnya," ia menggerung pelan, "Bagaimana dengan pelaksanaanya?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan semua anak buahmu. Saya akan mengambil alih, tentu saja tetap mendapatkan supervisi dari Anda."

Inspektur Mogi hanya terganga pada keputusan kontroversial saya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Aku tidak bisa duduk tenang, keadaan di luar tidak lagi aman, karena aku bisa merasakan dinding-dindingku kini memiliki mata dan telinga. Bila aku melangkahkan kaki, satu langkah saja dari pintu, mungkin keramik pertama di teras akan meledak.

Cukup aku mencemaskan diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan lainnya.

Semua lawanku tahu tidak ada keluarga Yagami yang tersisa selain diriku. Aku tidak punya ketakutan menghadapi mereka. Aku bisa menyusun strategi, aku punya insting untuk mempertahankan diri sendiri. Tapi Lawliet jauh membuat jantungku lebih histeris. Bagaimana bila mereka tahu aku masih memiliki seseorang? Akankah mereka mengambilnya dariku?

Aku bersyukur melihatnya kembali ke rumah, utuh, terbungkus berlapis-lapis baju hangat.

"Saya kembali," ia memberi salam seraya melepaskan jaketnya satu demi satu hingga tinggal kaus putihnya.

"Selamat datang," aku menekan semua gerumuh ke bawah perut, "Aku ingin sedikit mengingatkan. Rumah kita tidak lagi aman, apalagi di luar. Jangan berkeliaran di jalan seorang diri, apalagi sampai malam."

Lawliet membuka lemari es, menelan bulat-bulat kue coklat yang kubeli. _Apa ia tidak berpikir kalau aku membelinya untuk diriku sendiri?_ Aku menghela nafas, kenyataannya kue itu miliknya.

"Saya meninggalkan rumah dengan hati-hati, begitu juga kembali," ia mengulum jarinya, tidak rela ada lelehan coklat tertinggal di sana.

Aku mendelik padanya, aku tidak suka peringatanku tidak diindahkan, "Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja aku tidak mau ada orang menggunakanmu untuk menyerangku."

Ia balas menatapku, tanpa ekspresi, "_Saya_ kah kelemahanmu, Raito-_kun_?"

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi memelototinya.

"Saya tahu," ia berucap ringan, memposisikan dirinya di sisiku dengan nyaman-sebelumnya sudah mengamit setoples permen-,"Ada beberapa pengintai di sekitar rumah. Sebisa mungkin saya tidak menampakan diri di hadapan mereka dengan sengaja. Tapi kalau kau ingin saya bekerja sama lebih baik lagi, seharusnya saya mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut."

Lega terlepas dari pertanyaan memancingnya, aku memberi penjelasan umum, "Untuk menarik simpatik masyarakat dan menghilangkan pandangan negatif terhadap organisasi yang dulu dikelola _Otou-san_, aku melakukan beberapa restorasi. Perubahan-perubahan itu dengan signifikan mengubah kawan menjadi lawan. Aku bisa dikatakan sebagai orang paling dihormati, tapi juga paling dimusuhi," aku tertawa ironis. Aku memberi bantuan pada masyarakat yang tertindas, tidak digubris, dibuang oleh lingkungannya. Sebaliknya kutuntut mereka mengkontribusi kesetiaan dan retribusi, dalam bentuk apapun.

Melalui pengalaman yang terus kugeluti ini, aku bisa mengetahui seluk-beluk kebobrokan manusia.

Menyingkirkan ulat-ulat busuk-bisa saja seorang yang duduk di pemerintahan-dengan kekuatan yang mengusung namaku, tentu menimbulkan reaksi kontra setimpal yang hanya diarahkan padaku. Pada saat gelombang perlawanan datang padaku, banyak orang-orang yang menjanjikan kesetiaan akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Mengkhianatiku.

Tempat ini rusak, aku muak.

Aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka, manusia-manusia tidak berguna dan tidak tahu balas budi sebaiknya enyah.

Aku memandang Lawliet yang sedang mengulum permen dengan pikiran entah di mana. Aku berbicara serius, "Dengarkan aku, Lawliet-_niisan_. Pada kurva, sekarang aku ada di titik kritis. Tapi keadaan ini akan berbalik. Pada saat itu, aku yakin dunia yang diimpikan semua orang telah menjadi nyata."

Ada geliat protes dalam matanya, ada juga kesedihan yang tak kumengerti, tapi tidak ada yang diungkapkannya.

Apa sebenarnya hanya aku yang berdiri di sisi ini sendirian? Apa ia tetap memilih berdiri di pihak oposisi? Apa ia tidak merasakan setiap kebenaran yang ada dalam kata-kataku?

Aku merasakan kemarahan menyala dalam rongga tubuhku.

Dan kesendirian menyergap.

Ia tidak sempat mengelak, bahkan mereaksi apapun ketika aku mencekik leher angsanya. Aku memutuskan semua caranya untuk memasukkan udara ke dalam paru-parunya, menancapkan taring di bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Aku ingin menyiksanya, aku ingin ia memahami penderitaan yang kurasakan, sekurang-kurangnya secara fisik.

Aku puas melihatnya kehabisan nafas, mencengkram erat diriku, tak kuasa memberontak.

_Tidak, Lawliet. Tidak akan terjadi._

Dari sisi mulutnya mengalir darah baru seiring ia terbatuk lemah. Darahnya sendiri. Perlawanannya berkurang, mengkonsentrasikannya untuk mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri. Aku pun serta merta kehilangan minat.

Antara membersitkan darah dengan menghirup udara dengan rakus, ia tersengal.

Aku merunduk, menciumi leher dengan bekas cekikan. menyuratkan aku menyesali memicu 'penyakit'nya kambuh. Menelusuri rahangnya yang lancip menghapus jejak darah, mencumbu bibirnya kalau itu bisa mengembalikan nafas yang hilang-kalau bukan mencurinya-.

Ia memaafkanku semudah aku melampiaskan kekesalan padanya.

Ingin tertawa rasanya, ia bergerak lebih cepat dariku. Kusadari jemarinya yang ramping telah menelusuri kulit telanjangku. Bergerak luwes melingkari leherku, semakin mendekatkan diri.

Bila hari-hari sebelumnya adalah pertemuan antara pengajaran dan kecanggungan, hari ini hanyalah pertemuan dua kebutuhan mendasar.

Kebutuhan untuk mengorbankan jiwa, takala menemukannya utuh terjalin.

_Jawablah, Tuhan, kenapa ini tidak boleh berlangsung selamanya?_

_Jawablah kalau Kau memang ada._

**---HF-Smile---**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **_This is the last part, Everyone!_ Dan chapter ini cukup panjang, lebih daripada yang lainnya. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memecahnya. _Please bare with me, okay?_

Special thanks buat **Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer** who encourage me to deepen the story*haha, bener, review buat chapter 7 yang sempet nongol sehari inspiring banget. Sampai akhirnya saya tarik lagi. Trims so much, Sis. Serasa punya editor* and thanks to** all readers** yang bersedia membaca fic ngaco ini. Maaf atas penangguhan yang kelewat lama, semua bersumber dari tugas-tugas kuliah dan uhukmalesuhuk plus writter's block, jadi terblokir sempurnalah semua jalan untuk merampungkan cerita ini. Dan kali ini, ketika saya berhasil kembali memulai, maka saya akan berusaha pula untuk mengakhirinya. Mohon dukungannya^^.

**Something you should know:** _Yah_, pasti semuanya sudah bisa menebak. Tema chapter sebelumnya adalah _**Lust**_*_chuckle_*. Saya sebenernya _rada_ bingung mau bagaimana membuat tema tersebut, soalnya saya sudah pernah membuat tema seperti itu di _**Hatimu Berkata Demikian**_. Ditulis gimanapun caranya, udah ga ada unsur _suprising_ lagi*nangis darah*, saya cuma bisa berdoa supaya pembaca ga bosen sama _uncreative way _saya menyampaikan tema Lust.

**Conditions applied :** Saya membuat **AU** untuk kisah ini, berarti ada pengkondisian yang saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, tapi ada juga yang saya pertahankan. Misalnya umur, gender, dan karakteristik. Namun di sini tidak ada kisah-kisah fenomenal luar-logika seperti keberadaan **Death Note** sendiri. Semuanya murni manusia. Demikian juga dengan status-status karakter, ada perubahan di sana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengampuni kebiadaban saya mengubah-ngubah _setting_ paten. _Peace,_ turunkan kembali semua senjata Anda: )

**Fandom : Death Note **©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata. Thankyou for these amazing people who introduce us such wonderful and almost live-like as Raito and L.

**Rating : **M*tiada tawar menawar lagi*

**Warning : **

_Subtle or_ _**OBVIOUSly**_ yaoi. Perhatikan yang satu ini baik-baik. Bagi yang tidak suka _yaoi_, harap meninggalkan saya tetap 'terhormat'.XD

Alur maju, maju, dan maju~till meet the end.

**Pairing : **RaitoxL, LXRaito

* * *

_Jauh ke ujung dunia kita akan pergi_

_Jauh ke dasar bumi kita akan turun_

_Tanpa perlu kau pasung, punggungmu menuntun_

_Jauh, jauh ke cakrawala tanpa batas kita akan mendaki_

_Tanpa tangan bertaut, _

_ku akan turut_

* * *

**Seven is Enough**

* * *

_**----Page 7----**_

_**Lolongan**_

Berbaring seperti ini, merasakan paru-paru terisi penuh udara lagi setelah perseteruan yang kurasakan tak perlu mereda dan berakhir, tidak ada yang salah.

Meskipun melanggar sistem yang disebut norma, menentang firman, aku merasa tidak bersalah. Namun mencorengkan sedikit kecacatan pada catatan sempurnaku menggelitik emosiku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia bertanya, membaca situasi setanggap biasanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" aku balas bertanya, karena aku pun melihat tanda tanya besar dalam dirinya.

"Saya memikirkan apa yang kita lakukan ini salah. Karena saya egois, penilaian saya tidak lagi bisa dipercaya," ada semburat ketakjuban dalam jawabannya bahwa ia bisa menerima hal yang melenceng apa adanya, "Saya menyesali saya tidak merasa bersalah."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum geli, "Sebenarnya mudah, Lawliet. Aku bisa memberikan jawabannya padamu."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menungguku menguraikan jawaban yang tak ditemukannya –dengan sedikit kejengkelan-.

"Yang perlu kutahu untuk memformulasikan jawabannya adalah," aku berkata sangat jernih, sangat mantap. Merasa jauh di dalam diriku, ini adalah pertanyaan retoris. Aku tidak butuh jawabannya, "Apakah kau percaya pada keberadaan Tuhan?"

Ia memandangku lekat. Tak terlintas dalam pikirannya sedikitpun akan muncul tema religi dalam kuasa terukur logika. Karena agama tak dapat diukur, tak dapat diprediksi. _Hanya percaya_.

Kenyataan yang sangat mempermalukan intelejensia.

Ia menjawab sendu, tanpa berkedip, tanpa keraguan, "Tidak."

"Maka kau sudah mendapat jawabannya," aku menyisipkan lenganku ke balik bahunya, menariknya mendekat. Merangkul ringan seraya menelengkan sisi wajahku ke puncak kepalanya. Ada semacam penghiburan yang kurasakan dalam mendung hatiku. Bila Tuhan memang ada, bila Surga ada di langit, dan neraka ada di dasar bumi, aku sendiri bisa memastikan akan pergi ke mana.

Bersama Lawliet yang menyangkal kebenaran paling absah, namun menampiknya sepertiku hanya untuk mempertahankan saat-saat ini.

**---HF-Smile---**

Rencanaku banyak dikacaukan. Aku menghela nafas sambil memangku dagu melihat seorang petinggi yang seharusnya sudah hilang di Lautan Pasifik masih muncul di layar televisi.

Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kegagalan, namun ini akan menjadi kegagalan terakhir. Atau boleh kubilang percobaan tahap akhir untuk membaca gerakan lawan. Dengan mudah kuketahui ini ada hubungannya dengan divisi bentukan Kanzo Mogi. Meskipun ia tidak lagi muncul dalam setiap usaha pematahan rencanaku, tapi aku sangat yakin. Seratus persen.

Ada otak lain yang menggerakan mereka. Jauh lebih tajam dan tanggap daripada Inspektur Mogi. Bahkan sepertinya ia sangat mengenaliku karena selalu menyerang pada titik butaku. Sebenarnya, orang sepertinya sangat kubutuhkan untuk membentuk dunia baru yang ideal, atau setidaknya membenahi Jepang yang kacau ini. Sayangnya ia melawanku.

Itu juga bagus. Sekarang aku punya banyak hal yang perlu dipikirkan.

_Ryuuzaki_. Aku baru tahu sejauh itu. Alat penyadap yang kupasang pada seorang anggota divisi Mogi tidak berhasil menyusup sampai ke jantung pertemuan rahasia mereka. Sangat teliti dan berhati-hati. Bahkan komunikasi mereka tidak meninggalkan suatu jejak yang bisa kuikuti.

Ah, bukan diriku untuk berkecil hati. _Tanpa jejak_ adalah penuntunku. Tidak ada penyiaran pengangkatan anggota baru dalam kepolisian, tidak ada pengganti Inspektur Mogi. Sepanjang pengetahuanku, dari sumber terpercaya dalam kepolisian, divisinya pun sudah dibubarkan karena dianggap melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas sembrono, tanpa dasar kuat.

Namun dalam setiap skenario yang kususun, selalu ada seseorang atau beberapa dari divisi tersebut yang terlibat. Mereka tercerai berai, ingin membuatku berpikir tidak ada lagi _tim-investigasi-Yagami-Raito_. Namun aku tidak mudah tertipu dengan apa yang muncul di permukaan. Mereka masih berkumpul di bawah pimpinan Ryuuzaki. Dan sangat mungkin masih ada keterlibatan Inspektur Mogi. Ia mungkin dianggap bukan masalah karena tidak lagi memiliki kuasa sebagai seorang penyidik, tapi sebenarnya seorang masyarakat sipil memiliki lebih banyak akses daripada anggota penegak hukum, apalagi untuk menyelidiki hal-hal yang sangat tersembunyi dari kepolisian. Dunia mafia adalah salah satunya.

Dengan pengalamannya sebagai polisi, ia pasti sudah tahu di mana ia bisa mencari informasi-informasi semacam itu, kepada siapa harus bertanya, atau bahkan membayar untuk pertukaran berita.

Dan memiliki Ryuuzaki sebagai otak yang menyusun strategi, mereka boleh berbesar hati.

Berbesar hati sampai aku meremukan otak mereka.

Beberapa faktor lain yang sudah kusimpulkan sebagai fakta adalah kewarganegaraan orang misterius itu pastilah Jepang, dan pusat kegiatannya adalah Tokyo. Ia memang punya kesabaran tinggi, menunggu waktu bertindak paling tepat sehingga sulit diperkirakan di mana ia sebenarnya berada. Tapi reaksinya pernah terlambat ketika aku melakukan percobaan di luar kota. Ia bukan orang kepolisian, maka ia memiliki kesulitan mengakses dan mendapat kepercayaan dari kepolisian distrik lain.

Identitasnya pun bisa dipastikan palsu. Ada berbagai alasan yang kutemukan dari probabilitas ini. Ia membutuhkannya supaya bisa berada sangat dekat denganku tanpa terdeteksi, tapi dengan cepat bisa memperoleh informasi terbaru tentangku. Ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan dirinya karena tahu bahaya apa yang menantinya…Atau karena ia seseorang yang kukenal.

Aku memijat keningku sendiri. Jujur saja sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang setaraf denganku dalam pemikiran dan memanipulasi orang sekaligus menentangku sebesar kemampuannya, kecuali….

Analisa ini benar-benar mendepresikan.

**---HF-Smile---**

Raito bersandar di ambang pintu, tetap bagai pahatan yang keindahannya mengusik dunia teraman saya.

"Lawliet-_niisan_, apa kau ada keperluan hari ini?"

"Tidak," saya menggigiti kuku, menjawab penuh pertimbangan. Tawa merdunya lepas, "Jangan merasa curiga. Barang-barang di rumah sudah habis. Kita harus belanja."

"Bukankah kau tidak mau lawanmu menyadari bahwa kau masih memiliki kerabat," saya menyindir, "atau kau sudah lupa ingatan?"

Ia tersenyum ringan, mengganggap saya berlelucon, "Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu juga. Mereka dengan mudah bisa menyelidiki ayahku, apalagi dengan segudang aktivitas sosial yang dilakukannya. Lagipula bila mereka menyerang kita di jalan, kau bisa membela diri _kan_?"

Wajah mencibirnya menggemakan kalimat yang berbeda di telinga saya, _'kau bisa berteriak minta tolong_ kan_?'_.

Permainan apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Apa ia mulai menyadari sesuatu…Sebaiknya saya tidak angkuh. Seharusnya _sejauh mana ia tahu_. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya. Saya memijakkan kaki ke lantai, "Dengan senang hati, Raito-_kun_."

**---HF-Smile---**

Saya hampir tak mampu menggerakan saraf manapun ketika kami menemui Kanzo Mogi secara 'kebetulan' di perhentian kami pada sebuah toko kue. Untunglah saya sudah melakukan tindakan pencegahan. Setelah bekerja sama beberapa waktu, saya telah menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan diterimanya dengan kompromi.

Yang membuat seluruh tubuh saya kaku adalah kenyataan bahwa Raito sudah mencurigai saya sejauh ini. Memisahkan sangat luar biasa antara perasaan dengan intelejensianya.

Terlepas dari kemampuan mengerikannya, saya kagum padanya.

"Bukankah ini Inspektur Mogi?" Raito melakukan sandiwaranya.

"Bukan lagi inspektur, Yagami-_kun_," ucapnya, "Suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini. Ingin membeli oleh-oleh?"

"Tidak, untuk kebutuhan di rumah," Raito mengedikan kepala ke arah saya, "ada yang tingkat konsumerismenya sangat absurb." Maka Mogi mengalihkan pandangan pada saya, "Dan ini adalah?"

"Kakak angkat saya, Lawliet," ia mengenalkan, "Lawliet-_niisan_ ini adalah Mogi."

Mogi menjabat tangan saya dengan erat, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Apakah Anda sendiri?"

"Ya, aku hanya mampir, membeli kue untuk putriku."

"Sayang sekali kalau pertemuan ini disia-siakan. Bagaimana kalau Anda bergabung dengan kami untuk teh sore?" Saya meliriknya, Mogi memandang Raito. Saya ingin menyuruh Mogi menolaknya, tapi apapun yang saya lakukan untuk menyampaikannya pasti akan menarik perhatian Raito selama saya adalah obyek observasinya.

Mogi pun di antara kebimbangan, mungkin berpikir bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari pertemuan ini-masalahnya ia tidak tahu ini jebakan-, menyanggupi.

_Ini bisa jadi sangat buruk._

**---HF-Smile---**

Kami duduk di pojok kafe, dengan suasana paling tenang dan sepi. Terima kasih pada Raito masih memikirkan bagaimana saya berprilaku. Mungkin ia ingin menyenangkan saya sebelum mencemooh saya jatuh ke jurang kekesalan karena tak mampu berbuat apapun sementara ia membobol informasi dari Mogi.

"Jadi apa yang Anda lakukan selama masa bebas tugas ini?"

"Saya jadi punya banyak waktu dengan keluarga," aku Mogi naif, "meskipun saya sudah memikirkan pekerjaan lain untuk digeluti. Bagaimanapun perut perlu diisi."

Nada suara Raito sangat prihatin hingga saya nyaris percaya, "Saya sendiri sangat menyayangkannya, Mogi-_san_. Saya sering mendengar prestasi Anda. Kenapa para petinggi ini hanya melihat kesalahan?"

Mogi mengungkapkan penyesalan karena retoris Raito terdengar seperti sinisme di telinganya, "Saya…Seharusnya meminta maaf pada Anda atas kecerobohan anak buah saya." Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja saling menghadap, kemudian membungkukan kepalanya hingga dahinya menyentuh meja, "Saya sangat menyesalinya, Yagami-_kun_."

"Jangan terlalu formal, Mogi-_san_," Raito menyergah tidak terlalu cepat seolah mengindikasikan ia masih menyimpan penyesalan pada apa yang terjadi pada Sachiko dan Sayu, "Saya memang marah dan kesal. Tapi saya menyadari ini bukan kesalahan Anda. Pelakunya sudah dipenjarakan, kenapa saya harus menyalurkan kemarahan pada orang yang tidak bersalah?"

"Anda…," Mogi berusaha memproses cara berpikir Raito, "terlalu murah hati."

"Saya punya hati yang sempit, percayalah. Tanyakan pada Lawliet-_niisan_ keadaan saya waktu itu." Raito mengalihkan pandangannya pada saya. Warna coklat keemasan bola matanya seperti cairan hangat manis memenuhi imajinasi saya. _Hanya tipuan_. Saya harus tetap waspada. "Hanya karena ia ada, menguatkan saya."

Saya tidak tahan tidak memutar bola mata. Penyair manapun akan tertunduk malu pada kebohongan puitisnya.

Tiga alur kelabu meliuk-liuk di atas tiga cangkir mulai menipis, tapi tidak seorang pun di antara kami menyentuhnya. Saya menyambar milik saya, memasukkan gula banyak-banyak, meneguknya. Saya harus memenuhi cadangan amunisi.

Raito pun memasukkan satu balok gula ke cangkirnya, mengaduk tanpa menghasilkan dentingan, "Anda tidak mau meminum pesanan Anda? Sudah mulai dingin."

Mogi menarik cangkirnya ke dekatnya, bibir cangkir bertemu dengan bibirnya, tapi ia tidak benar-benar meminumnya.

"Belakangan tingkat percobaan pembunuhan beberapa orang berpengaruh meningkat, tapi kerja kepolisian bagus sekali," Raito mengeluarkan topik dengan tenang, seolah hanya pembicaraan santai di sebuah kafe.

"Eh," saya melihat gelagat terkejut dalam diri Mogi, "ya."

"Mereka meneruskan pekerjaan yang tidak sempat Anda selesaikan. Anda pasti senang sekali," senyum mengembang, kebalikan dari pandangan menganalisanya, "Kehilangan orang-orang berpengaruh, petinggi, penguasa, bisa merusak stabilitas dalam masyarakat. seperti misalnya yang terjadi pada Yashita Minoru."

"Bukankah baru saja ada percobaan pembunuhan padanya? Tapi untunglah Beliau selamat," tanggap Mogi lugu.

Saya seperti tugu batu di antara mereka, saya tidak ingin berkomentar apapun. Cuma memproses lamat-lamat arah percakapan Raito dengan Mogi. Saya tidak ingin ada isyarat yang luput dari pengamatan.

"Ya," balas Raito, ia menjeda sejenak untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Pandangannya kembali intens diarahkan pada Mogi, suaranya merendah, "Meskipun sebenarnya ia pantas mendapat hukuman untuk apa yang dilakukannya. Siapapun tahu kalau ia senang berjudi dan mudah disuap."

"Yagami-_kun_!" Mogi tercekat.

Raito sama-sama terkejut, "Tenanglah, Mogi-_san_. Saya hanya beropini. Saya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Bila bukti-bukti sudah cukup, saya percaya penegak hukum akan bertindak _kan_?"

Gigi-gigi saya bergemeletuk, menghancurkan balok-balok gula menjadi pasir halus. Saya sudah bisa mengetahui tujuan percakapan ini. Saya menyesal ada di sini. Dengan sangat patuh, saya telah dipasung rantai.

"Ah-Ya-Saya…," Mogi melonggarkan dasinya, "Anda sangat jujur."

"Saya terbiasa berbicara apa adanya. Maaf sudah mengejutkan Anda," ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Sudah hampir makan malam, Anda pasti sudah ditunggu keluarga."

Mogi tersadar saat melakukan hal yang sama, "Benar. Saya tidak boleh terlambat pulang hari ini."

Saya mengikuti Raito bangkit, menyalami Mogi, mengakhiri perjumpaan.

**---HF-Smile---**

Saya terkecoh dan masuk perangkapnya.

Ia mengatur pertemuan dengan Mogi, menjadikannya suatu ketidaksengajaan. Ia perlu membawa saya sambil menanamkan pikiran bahwa ia akan kembali melakukan usaha pembunuhan terhadap Yashita Minoru. Mengingat reaksi Mogi tadi sore, ia pasti sudah termakan jebakan.

Bila saya bertindak, menahan Mogi melakukan usaha penjagaan apapun, kecurigaan Raito pada saya akan menguat. Karena hanya saya yang akan menyadari bahwa ini adalah jebakan. Sebaliknya bila saya membiarkan Mogi mengikuti nalurinya, tidak berarti melepaskan saya dari tuduhan. Ia akan menganggap saya tidak sempat berkoordinasi dengan Mogi, atau sudah memprediksi saya memang melepaskannya karena ia terlalu mengenal seluk-beluk diri saya.

Tapi bila Raito sudah memperkirakan saya akan berpikir sampai sini, ia akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk benar-benar membunuh Yashita Minoru. Saya kesal ia menang satu langkah dari saya.

_Kau memojokan saya, Raito-_kun.

Sudut-sudut bibir saya tertarik, membentuk senyum suram. Saya tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri lebih lama lagi.

_Inilah saya, mari bertarung sampai puas._

**---HF-Smile---**

Hari yang diantisipasi akhirnya datang. Berpenampilan formal dan sempurna, dengan langkah-langkah yang mantap, aku memasuki gedung kepolisian.

Sambutan sigap menahannya di _lobby_, "Selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ya," aku berujar pada pelayan resepsionis, "Saya ingin membuat laporan."

"Kalau begitu, silakan gunakan _lift_ di sebelah kanan _lobby_, naik ke lantai dua. Kantor berita acara persis di ujung awal koridor." Pegawai wanita itu memberi pertunjuk setelah melakukan hubungan _intercom_.

Aku mengikuti arahan penjaga itu setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa perlu menebak atau mencari, aku menemui seorang yang dikenal dari kasus yang lalu, Inspektur Matsuda.

"Ah, Yagami-_kun_," sapanya ramah.

Aku menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda salam balik, "Selamat siang, Inspektur."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

"Saya ingin membuat laporan. Belakangan ini rumah saya sering diawasi."

"Benarkah?" wajah Matsuda menunjukkan keterkejutannya, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Yagami Shuichiro?"

Perhatianku tersedot seluruhnya pada topik ini.

"Penyelidikan kembali berlanjut karena adanya bukti-bukti baru yang ditemukan pihak kepolisian. Kematian ayah Anda dipastikan bukan karena kecerobohan semata, tapi karena dibunuh."

"_Bagaimana_ _mungkin_?" aku menatapnya heran. Matsuda segera menambahkan sebagai tanda keprihatinan. Menurut pandangannya, aku sangat terpukul, "Mungkin pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran di sekitar Anda karena ia mulai merasa terancam. Tapi jangan cemas, Yagami-_kun_, pihak kepolisian akan membantu Anda menyelesaikan kasus ini dan memberikan perlindungan yang Anda butuhkan."

Matsuda dengan sukarela menawarkan diri menemaniku membuat laporan sebagai keterangan tambahan. Aku menerimanya tanpa segan. Bocoran dari pihak kepolisian, sekecil apapun, akan sangat membantu. Dan lagi Inspektur Matsuda nampak memiliki simpati tersendiri padanya, jelas ini potensi yang, tidak diduga, menguntungkan.

**---HF-Smile---**

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan dan mendapat janji petugas untuk melakukan penyelidikan, aku mengajak Matsuda keluar pada jam makan siang sebagai tanda terima kasih telah membantu sebagai saksi dalam membuat berita acara. Di lain pihak, aku perlu segera tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi di luar pengawasanku, hal-hal yang melumatkan kembali kebekuan kasus ayahku, hal yang menganggunya tetap dalam kebisuan.

Matsuda nampak bangga bisa membagikan penyelidikannya, semangatnya membara menganggap dirinya telah mengabdikan diri sepenuh hati dan pikiran, dan mulai melihat hasil dari pekerjaannya.

"Bukankah Anda sendiri merasa ada kejanggalan dalam keteledoran ayah Anda yang terbiasa teliti? Apalagi untuk masalah yang menyangkut kesehatannya," ujar Matsuda sebagai wacana.

Aku hampir yakin Matsuda telah menerima dogma dari seorang yang masih tinggal dalam bayang-bayang. Orang yang memiliki kemampuan induktif mencengangkan. Nama yang muncul berikutnya membuatku geram. Namun aku berempatik pada pernyataan Matsuda, "…Ya, sebenarnya aku pun meragukannya. Ayahku tidak terbiasa ceroboh menangani dirinya. Beliau orang yang terorganisir baik. Tapi…Bukankah tidak ada tanda-tanda penerobosan atau perlawanan?"

"Bukti perlawanan bisa dibuat seperti hal yang lumrah. Misalnya kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai."

"Maksud Anda ada kemungkinan ayah saya disekap dari belakang, kemudian dari usaha perlawanannya menghasilkan dokumen kerjanya yang berhamburan?" aku mengernyitkan kening seolah baru saja menangkap probabilitas.

Matsuda mengangguk, memandangku dengan siratan kekaguman, "Ya, persis seperti itu. Orang yang mengidap penyakit yang bisa menyerangnya secara mendadak, pasti selalu membawa penangkalnya pada dirinya. Bahkan untuk orang yang tak terorganisir pun pasti akhirnya terbiasa melakukannya. Logikanya, akan merepotkan bila penyakitnya kambuh pada saat ia tidak membawa obatnya." Ia menambahkan, "Bisa saja obatnya habis, dan Yagami-_san_ berusaha mencari penggantinya. Tapi bila memang demikian, seharusnya ditemukan obat hirup yang kosong di tubuhnya. Tapi dari hasil laporan saat itu, nihil."

Masih sanksi, aku kembali mengeluarkan sanggahan, "Baiklah, kita anggap terjadi perlawanan pada saat itu. Tapi dari mana pembunuh itu masuk? Tidak ada tanda-tanda penerobosan."

Matsuda melihat ke sekelilingnya, seolah-olah pembunuh itu ada di sekitar kami. Ia kini menatapku dalam-dalam, merendahkan suaranya hingga nyaris berbisik, "Orang dalam. Ada yang membantu pembunuh itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Hampir mungkin pembunuh itu pun mengenal Yagami-_san_, sehingga Beliau tidak curiga."

"Tunggu," aku memicingkan matanya, "Maksudmu rekan pembunuh itu ada di antara penghuni rumah Yagami. Maksudmu kau mau menuduh_ saya_?"

"Tidak, tidak demikian!" Matsuda buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya disertai lambaian kedua tangannya, "Itu bisa saja, maaf, ibu atau adik Anda, tapi keduanya sekarang dalam keadaan tidak bisa diinterogasi. Dan saya sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada mereka."

"Jadi yang tersisa adalah _saya_," aku melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, "…Dan…,"sebelah alisku terangkat, mengindikasikan sebuah nama yang kami berdua sepakati.

Matsuda kali ini tidak menyangkal, tapi mengangguk.

**---HF-Smile---**


End file.
